hitsuzen : destiny
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: miku is a girl who hates her past because of certain circumstances, but what if the very incident she wants to forget the most happens the second time around with the same boy she loved but got separated. Find out how destiny help them the second time.
1. hitsuzen : fate

**Y : hello everyone !**

**Miku : hello yumii !**

**Len : hello ..**

**Y : well , nice to meet you , I've been writing stories about the two of you for 2 days and had them written on my notebook. Me and my friends have been really crazy about the two of you , so we decided to make a story having you guys as the main characters ..**

**M & L : *blush***

**M : wow ! I didn't know we were that famous ..**

**L : yeah .. (stares at each other)**

**Y : well , hope you'll enjoy the story I made for this two right here ; )**

**Miku's P.O.V**

one morning ..

dakishimete de awana kereba koko  
>uke tomete DENEBORA wo tobi koe yuku wa<br>wagamama na saisa kimi no you da ne  
>oikakete ukabu PANORAMA<br>gosen no ue de nagareboshi  
>ima utau kara terashite yo ne SPICA<p>

(sound of the alarm)

I stood up , still sleepy , and went to the bathroom directly , while I was on the bathroom my twin brother was preparing breakfast for us, we take turns in making breakfast and now is his turn. My parents ? my parents died on our 8th birthday , I was so heartbroken that time yet my brother took care of me and always said

"don't worry miku , I'll always be here for you . we must move on for them to finally rest in peace"

I went down as soon as I was done taking a bath.

"oh good morning miku" greeted Mikuo

I smiled at him and greeted him back

" good morning mikuo nii-san"

"you seem to be happy right now?"

"yeah , it looks like it would rain."

Mikuo looked at me confused

"what about the rain?"

"I always have loved the rain, well I don't know why though"

I smiled and sat on the chair. Mikuo just placed my pancakes in front of me and sat in his chair.

"so how's school ?"

"everything's fine" I answered him with a smile plastered on my face

"I'm glad you managed to adjust with the environment there .. may I ask? Is there a certain reason why ?"

Mikuo asked me again , I was surprised with his question then suddenly an image of a boy with a blond hair and tied in a ponytail with big thick glasses covering his beautiful deep blue eyes popped in my head , I turned cherry red when that image popped in my head .

"is something wrong miku ? you seem to have a fever , you're red"

"n… no .. I … uh .. nothing .. oh ! these seems delicious, Itadakimasu"

"weird .. "

I finished my breakfast really quick to avoid mikuo's questions, I brought an umbrella and walked to school, the air was so cold and it feels so good when it touches my face, I walked with my eyes closed to savor the freshness and the coldness of the air when I bumped at someone , the impact made me fall to the ground.

"uh .. so.. sorry .. I .. wasn't .." I paused and looked up , I stared at the person I bumped at and my face suddenly turned red when I finally realized who that person was.

"looking my way .." I continued

"I .. it's fine" he stared at me too. I saw him blush as he looked away and lent his hand. I grabbed his hand and stood up .

"I . it's you hatsune-san , what are you doing here ?"

"I .. live around here" I could still feel my face so hot , then he looked back at me , his deep blue eyes under those thick glasses stared into mine

"really ?" he said excitedly

"y .. yeah" I answered

"then we're neighbors , I live a few blocks around here"

"oh ? then .." I paused then looked at my shoes , "that's great" I whispered

"did you said something ?"

"no .. uh .. nothing"

"then would you mind , hatsune-san , would you mind .. going to school together ?" he asked as he turned his head to his right .

"of course" I smiled

**Y : sorry if it's a bit of a cliff hanger but I would update this chapter quick ..**

**M : Len ? a nerd ? bwahahahah ..**

**L : hey ! just because you're the campus princess you're laughing at me now ? ( pouts )**

**M : haha .. sorry Len .. it was just .. so unusual .. **

**L : ( ignores )**

**M : aww .. come on Len .. Sorry ?**

**L : ( ignores again )**

**M : ( kisses Len ) sorry ?**

**L : ( blush ) o .. okay .. but don't ever laugh at me again ..**

**Y : well please review guys ; )**


	2. rain

**Y : hello again !**

**M : yey ! she's here again ! are you gonna update our story ?**

**Y : yeah , hope you'll continue to read it even though the first part was actually boring ..**

**L : hey ! welcome back ( eating bananas )**

**Y & M : ( ignores ) well let's just go on with the story ..**

**LEN'S P.O.V**

What? Hatsune-san and me are neighbors? Since I bumped into her might as well we go to school together so I asked her.

"then , would you mind , hatsune-san , would you mind if we go to school together ?" I was trembling inside since I don't know if she'll agree or not , I was really afraid but to my surprise.

"of course" she answered with a smile on her face. I was really happy to see her and she looks quite happy , though I don't know why. We were silent as we were walking .

_~ maybe she doesn't really want to come to school with me, might as well tell her I forgot something then leave here immediately ~ _

"uhh .." I was surprised when she started a conversation

"yes ?"

"may I .. know you name ? I don't know .. how to call you." She was blushing when she asked me

"uhmm .. I'm Len .. Len Kagamine "

She stopped and faced me and gave me a smile

"well , let me introduce myself, I'm Miku Hatsune , oh ! and if you don't hurry Kagamine-san .. we might be late for school" she teased me .. I just gave her a smile and said

"yeah"

When we arrived at our school, a lot of people were looking at us, maybe they're wondering why the campus princess is with a nerdy bookworm , I took a glance at her but she didn't seem to bother, she just kept on walking and walking. Then a bunch of boys stood in our way, I recognize them though they're Hatsune-san's suitors and our classmates.

"miku-chan, would you like to go to classroom together?"

"yeah miku-chan, we're better escorts than this nerd here"

"yeah" they all exclaimed

I faced down and tried to resume walking , I tried to ignore them but all of a sudden she shouted

"ENOUGH!"

We stared at her in surprise

"thank you gentlemen but I'm with him so please move out of our way .." then she whipped her hair to show confidence and grabbed hold of my hand and started to walk again but she paused then looked back

"and most of all he's not a NERD."

Everyone stared at what she did , everyone was really shocked of course including me. My heart was beating so fast and my face turned red, I could feel her warmness through her hands, she dragged me all the way to the classroom. When we arrived it's as though she only realized that she was actually holding my hands.

"oh! I .. I'm sorry to grab your hand all of a sudden" she blushed

"no .. it's fine .. I should be the one to apologize to you, sorry for getting you into trouble because of me and thanks for saving me" I smiled

"hey ! you didn't get me in trouble okay?" she pouted while blushing. She opened the door first then stomping towards her seat .

_Now what have you done Len Kagamine , you made her angry. _And then I sighed

I entered the room and quietly and sat down in my seat, I took out my book and started reading again. All throughout the class I kept thinking with what happened that morning, I was really bothered since I made her mad.

_Now how can I approach her now. _I sighed again

I took a glance at her to see if she was still mad at me, she was playing with her pen then she noticed me, I tried to look away but she smiled and waved at me, after she wrote something in a piece of paper and threw it at me.

_Why would she write it down if she could just whisper it._

I opened it and read it

[ hey! Want to go home together? –miku ]

[is it okay ? I mean there's a lot of people who wants to go home with you, you might get into trouble again]

She pouted again before she wrote.

[I said you're not getting me into trouble.]

[okay, okay.]

She smiled then wrote again

[then wait for me at the lockers okay? ]

[yeah.]

After classes ended, she and her group mates were assigned to do the cleaning so as promised I waited for her at the lockers. 10 minutes passed by when she finally arrived.

"whoo .. glad you really waited for me." She waited while panting

"y.. yeah"

"thanks for waiting for me. I'm really glad, now I can go home with someone."

"why don't you have someone to go home with?"

"no .. I .. always go home alone .." she said and forced a smile on her face

I just stopped asking questions I might be going too far. I looked outside then rains started to pour down that's when I realized I forgot to bring my umbrella

"oh no!"

"what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned face

"I .. I forgot to bring my umbrella"

"oh? .. then .. why don't you share with my umbrella"

"no .. just go ahead .. I'll just call my sister and ask her to bring it over" I waved my hand to hide my embarrassed face

"no .. It's okay .. I insist"

I really just can't win over her, I'm afraid I might make her mad again

"ooo.. okay" I said while facing down , I could really feel my face burning hot

**Y : okay ! just there !**

**M : what ? what happened ?**

**L : oh ? so miku is all mine ? she keeps on blushing when with me.. (smirks)**

**M : hell no ! ( blush )**

**Kaito : ( pops out ) I'm going to take miku away from you .. **

**Y : oh no you don't .. ( drags kaito )**

**K : better watch out kiddo !**

**Y : wait till I say it's your turn .. ( throws kaito towards outer space )**

**K : waaaa !**

**M & L : whoa! ( sweats dropping )**


	3. is it love?

**Y : hey ! I'm back ..**

**M : oh ? here to update again ?**

**Y : yeah something like that ..**

**L : you're such a hardworking girl , not like someone .. ( stares at miku )**

**M : ( pouts ) humph !**

**Y : yeah , I'm doing this fast so that I can let my friends read this .. I promised my best friends to post it on their walls on facebook..**

**L : such a nice person ..**

**M, L & Y : and on with the story ..**

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

Oh ! thank you so much destiny , thanks for letting him forget his umbrella, I finally had the chance to walk with him and we shared the same umbrella

_I really LOVE this rain_

We stopped by his house since its closer than mine. He asked me to wait at the living room while he change and make hot drinks. I did as what he told me. I heard footsteps coming close. It couldn't be him since he just went to his room upstairs. I looked at the kitchen door and saw a cute lady with a big ribbon on her head came out. She stared at me then asked.

"who are you?" she had a cute voice too

I stood up and bowed

"uh .. I'm Hatsune Miku .."

"Hatsune Miku ? hatsu..ne .. now where have I heard it before ?"

I stared at her confused she seems to know my name but couldn't remember when and where she heard it. She stared at me back .. then exclaimed

"ah ! you're the one neru was talking about .. the campus princess of Len's school"

"neru ? you mean neru akita ? my cousin ?"

"yup, we're classmates but not so close .."

"oh I see .."

"oh by the way I'm Rin , Rin Kagamine, twin sister of Len, but he came out first so I still call him nii-san"

_Now that you mention it they look similar after all_

"then you must be 16 years old ?"

"yeah .. what about that ?

"I .. I thought you were 14 .. you looked so cute "

Without even noticing I hugged her, must be my reflexes .. I always hug cute things. when I realized what I did , I quickly broke free from the hug.

"I .. I'm sorry"

I stared at her and she seems surprised then she laughed.

"you're such a funny girl."

"eh ? I'm not" I pouted

"okay .. okay I take it back"

Then we laughed, I didn't realized that in an instant we became friends, she's such a nice person.

"uh .. kagamine-san .."

"oh .. please call me rin, I'm not used when being called like that. Well can I call you miku ?"

"yes ! that would be great." I said with a big smile on my face

Then Len came in with some hot drinks in his hands, he gave the other one to me while the other goes to rin.

"thanks nii-san"

"thanks kagamine-san"

"yeah .. welcome"

"oh .. I was thinking .. nii-san , is miku your girlfriend? Since this is the f-"

Len covered rin's mouth when she was about to tell something that must been very embarrassing for his part while on the other hand I was still blushing at what rin said earlier.

"ahaha .. she was just .. uh .. joking right rin ?"

"yea.. yeah"

"I see."

"well miku-chan if ever my brother makes you cry, I'll always be here for you okay ?" then she winked at me

"y .. yeah"

"well, I'll go ahead."

Rin disappeared from the living room, it seems like she went upstairs.

"pardon my sister, she's just like that."

"no .. it's fine .. actually I like her .. she's really nice and cute .. you're lucky to have a sister like her." then I smiled

"yeah."

I took a glance at my watch then exclaimed

"oh no !"

"why ?"

"my brother would be worried sick about me, it's already late. I need to go home now."

"then, I'll take you home. It's dangerous to walk alone"

"thank you, kagamine-san"

As we we're walking the rain is still heavy so it's kinda hard to see, when we arrived at my house I bid goodbye then walked towards the gate, he then called me.

"uhh .. hatsune-san .."

"yes ?"

"oh .. ahh .. nothing" he then started to walk

"uh .. kagamine-san .." I said , while blushing , I paused for a while

_Alright miku, you can do it.._

"would you mind if I call you Len?" I blushed really hard but I couldn't see his reaction so I was kinda scared when I heard no response. Then suddenly a weak voice overlapped the sound of the heavy raindrops.

"ye .. yeah .. so can I call you miku too ?" I was overjoyed with what I heard and a big smile appeared on my face

"YES , well take care Len."

"yeah, you too miku"

After I heard him running away, so I went inside after I heard his voice. When I went in I saw mikuo walking back and forth in the living room.

"tadaima ! ( im home ) nii-san !"

"oh miku, where have you been?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just dropped by in a friends house."

"are you alright? Your face is red. What happened?"

"oh, nothing.."

_I just had a good day, I don't know but I really feel warm whenever I'm with HIM. Is this what they call LOVE ?_

**Y : sorry miku, I don't know**

**M : it's okay**

**L : yes it's LOVE miku, don't worry I'll take good care of you .. (smirk)**

**M : (blush) I think it's anger, my blood boils ( smacks Len's head )**

**Y : well please review people so that I could adjust the story..**


	4. miku's agony

**Y : hey ! I'm back !**

**M : ooh ! what took you so long ?**

**L : maybe she's tired ..**

**Y : sorry guys , I was just a bit busy with school works and don't have time to open the computer .. oh and thanks crystalyna and proxus for the reviews ..**

**M : yeah , it helped her a bit ..**

**Y : oh ! and also to acknowledge one of my best friends Luka ( zarine ) for sharing her ideas , daisuki luka !**

**L : hey you sound like a yuri ..**

**M & Y : shut up .. **

**Y : well , on with the story ..**

**MIKUO'S P.O.V**

I knocked at Miku's door, yet no one answered, I tried knocking again but this time silence prevailed. I opened the door to Miku's room but I found her still lying in her bed.

_Oh no! it's already 7:00 am and she's still sleeping?_

I walked towards her and shook her slowly to wake her up.

"miku ! miku .. MIKU !" I nearly shouted

"oo .. oh! Good morning nii-chan" she greeted weakly, her usual energy wasn't there

"good morning miku .. you'll gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up" I smiled teasingly

"oh yeah .." she still answered weakly

She got up from bed and started to walk towards her bathroom when she collapsed.

"miku!" I shouted and luckily I caught her.

"what happened to you?" I said while cupping her cheeks

"oh no .. you're burning hot .. you caught a fever from last night" I exclaimed

"huh? Oh .. this is nothing .. I must go to school .. luka's .." she tried walking again but unfortunately she collapsed again

"no you must stay here .. you must rest, I'll just tell your teacher you won't be attending school. I'll just ask her to excuse you, surely she wont deny the request of the campus princess right?" I smiled then I heard her giggle

_She can still manage to giggle so that means it's not that worst. _Then her expression changed all of a sudden

"b-but .. Luka-chan's.."

"I'll just explain everything to luka okay? I'm quite sure she would understand why you can't go to school right now. Now sleep tight, relax, rest and get well soon, got it?"

She nodded in agreement then said "thanks .. onii-chan.." then she finally fell asleep

_I'm sorry miku but I need to leave for awhile, I still have things I need to finish , but once I'm done I'll go home directly, okay? So just hang on._

I sighed as I stared at my little sister's sleeping face. "she really is an angel." I whispered

I went downstairs and cooked some porridge before I leave.. after making the porridge I was already on my way to school, when I happen to meet Len, whose also in his way to school, since he's one of my trusted friends and I think he belongs to the same section that miku attends to, an idea popped into my head.

"Len !" I called

He turned around to see who was calling him, then greeted "oh! Good morning mikuo! How's it going ?"

"well I'm fine .. b-but .. ahh! Len I want to go straight to the point.. I want you to help me.. "

"what kind of help?"

"would you mind taking care of my sick sister? I just have to finish some works, it's due today"

"b-but .. I don't know how? And I don't know where you live too"

"it's fine, just give her some porridge that I prepared then gave her the medicines after she eats, and here's the address, bye and thanks" before he could say a word I quickly ran towards school.

_I hope he can take care of miku for me.._

**LEN'S P.O.V**

After mikuo gave me his address he ran away, so I had no choice but to go to his house and take care of his sick sister, I let out a sigh and stared at the address. I went to his house and somehow I had this nostalgic feeling telling me I've already been here recently. I knocked at their door but no one answered so I just went in directly. I searched for his younger sister in the living room but there wasn't even a single soul there, I tried at the kitchen, but it's still the same, I tried upstairs. I opened the first room, but it was empty and the way how the room looks seems like it belonged to Mikuo. There were two more rooms, each facing each other but there was a door which caught my attention it's knob had a stuff toy negi on it, I twisted it to open the door, and there, a girl was lying on her bed, she was asleep I suppose, so I tried to approach her silently, careful not to disturb her, but I paused for a while..

_Hey! I think I know her .._

Before I could even say her name I slammed the door close when I realized who she was, I could feel my face burning hot.

_Why is she here?_

And then I recalled,_ Hatsune Mikuo, Hatsune Miku .. damn you, why didn't you realize it earlier. _I smacked my forehead. _So she's the one mikuo asked me to take care of, but why did she caught a cold._ My thoughts was cut by a weak voice calling out.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't close your eyes, please .." then a moment of silence "NO !" then I heard her cry

I immediately opened the doors and found her still lying on her bed crying.

"she must have dreamt about her parents, but what happened to their parents that sends her screaming and crying like that, even in her dreams, it seems like it's haunting her"

She groaned then she opened her eyes as she stared at me.

_Oh no! I must've woken her up_

"L-Len?"

"y-y-yes?"

"what are you doing here?" she murmured with such a weak voice that I didn't heard it. I leaned closer to listen carefully but when I leaned closer to her mouth, she bit my ear, her mouth was so warm. I jumped up and turned to her. She was giggling

"what was that for?" I asked while feeling my face burning hot because of the embarrassment.

She chuckled then said "nothing, I just feel like it"

"hey! You don't feel like you had a fever, maybe you're just playing pranks on me right?"

"what? Who told you I'm sick? .. I certainly am not" she stood up to convince me she wasn't sick at all, but she nearly collapsed and luckily I was able to catch her.

"didn't convince me at all" I said, then I helped her stand up and let her sit or lie on her bed but when we were able to stand up, she snuggled on my chest and she started sobbing again. I panicked thinking she might have been offended at what I said earlier

"I-I-I'm sorry okay? You don't have to cry?"

"I-I hate my life, because Mom and Dad wanted to save me they sacrificed their own lives. I should have been better off dead, mikuo would have been happy to have Mom and Dad always beside him, and they would give birth to another child and they would have been happy together."

_So I see, their parents died because they wanted to save miku, and now miku blames herself because of their death._

It didn't ever crossed my mind that the campus princess that was always smiling and always helping other people was bearing this kind of guilt deep inside her. Without realizing I hugged her and comforted her.

"don't you ever thought of this, that they saved you because they loved you and they would be much more heartbroken if there were anything to happen to you? I'm sure mikuo would be heartbroken if he would discover that the twin he cherishes the most would die. So you shouldn't blame yourself why your parents died because it was their own choice though, I'm sure you would realize it when the time comes that you'll have your own children too."

I covered my mouth when I realized I said such things, but thanks to those words that came out from my mouth without me noticing she stopped crying, then she wiped her tears and smiled at me.

"thank you" then she went back to her bed by herself and started sleeping again, time passed by and I was still by her side watching over her. I took out my mp3 to kill the boredom, I listened to my favorite songs after 2 or 3 songs I glanced at my watch and it says 12:00 pm

"guess it's time for her to eat and drink her medicines" I stood up and walked to get her porridge which is in the kitchen downstairs but I stopped, I felt my shirt was being tugged by something, I turned around to look what caused it.

_So she was holding onto my shirt all this time_

I leaned closer and held her hand, then smiled "I'll be back, don't worry" I whispered

I went downstairs and looked for her porridge and medicines, as soon as I found them I went back to her room quickly, I saw her getting up so I placed the food tray on her mini table and assisted her.

"thanks" she said in a weak mumble

"I-it's fine… can you eat?"

"of course" she pouted "my fever isn't that worst okay?"

"o..okay"

She ate all the porridge and drank her medicine before she went to sleep again, I stared at her face while sleeping and felt sleepy too, I placed my mp3 beside her pillow then slept, the last thing I felt before I slept is that she held my hands and then we fell asleep.

**Y : wow ! this chapter is quite long huh ?**

**M : yeah ( sobs ) **

**L : what's wrong Miku ?**

**M : I-I was the reason why our parents died ( cry )**

**Y : calm down Miku , you weren't the reason.. trust me**

**M : ( giggles ) caught ya !**

**L & Y : what ? ( clueless )**

**M : please review guys .. ; )**


	5. confessions ?

**Y : hey ! I'll be updating again ..**

**M : then ..**

**L : what ?**

**M : oh nothing**

**Y : well on with the story**

**Mikuo's P.O.V**

I did everything quick, so that I can go home quick too, but as soon as I finish something, another comes along.

_What ? are they torturing me ? I really need to go home .._

But I can't leave now, I must finish this work, once I'm finished I might be freed from this stupid chain. Yes, I've been chained because they're afraid I might skip my works again. Well I can't help it can I ? it really is tiring to be the student council president. I sighed heavily, then I heard a knock

"uh .. excuse me .." someone called out.

"yes?" I said while smiling

I stared at the girl who came in and she had a smirk on her face

"Luka?"

"yes, mr. president.. need any help?" she said as she twirls the keys on her fingers

"haha, I'm glad you came here.. will you please get rid of these chains?" I smiled

"on one condition .." she said

"what condition is that?"

"take me with you when you escape , I want to see how's miku doing"

"is that all?"

"yes. That is all"

"then deal, now get these chains off my feet, it's quite heavy"

Then she walked towards me and opened the locks, after she opened it we heard footsteps coming from the hallway

"we must go immediately.. Let's go." I grabbed her hands then opened the window, the office was just from the second floor so I can jump from there without getting hurt. I lifted luka in a princess carry then jumped. Fortunately luka was not so heavy, so I landed without fail, we ran as fast as we could before the head teacher orders the guards to close the gates. We heard alarms, which tells me the head already knows about my escape , luckily before the guard could close the gates we dashed for the gates and made it out, now we're running towards my house.

"hey luka.. how did you know it was the right key?"

"well… I saw miku being trapped by that chain when a bunch of girls bullied her, I ran to save her and I fought with the girls, I asked them to hand over the key and luckily I still remember the look of the key."

"well .. thanks anyway.."

"welcome.."

I turned to her and saw her smiling, I felt my face burn hot and then I turned my face back to the track. We arrived at my house almost 3:00 I knocked at the door but no one answered.

"where is len?" I whispered as I knocked again, I tried to turn the knob and it was open.

_Did Len really went here?_

I ran upstairs to check if miku was fine, I opened her door rather harshly since I am really worried, then I saw Len and Miku sleeping, Miku was holding Len's hands and Len was sleeping while sitting, his head beside Miku's Pillow. I shook Len slowly careful not to disturb Miku whose sleeping peacefully.

"Len .."

"h-huh? Oh, Mikuo.. You're back.." then he yawned.

"hey Len, what are you doing here?" Luka who was in front of Miku's door asked, her hands on her hips, demanding an answer.

"I was asked by Mikuo to take care of Miku."

"you didn't do anything weird to her right?"

"oh come Luka, Len wouldn't do something like that, right Len?" I turned to Len who was blushing so hard.

"don't tell me Len you did something weird to her.." I said with a menacing aura

"N-No .. it was more like SHE did something weird to me" He emphasized the word she

"why? What did she do?" luka said

"when I arrived, she woke up, then she said something, I didn't hear it so I leaned closer to listen carefully but she …"

"she what you dummy." luka said again

"she bit my ear .. okay?" he blushed so hard again

"oh really?" I said in amusement

"yeah, and I'm not lying"

"Let go downstairs and have a snack, shall we?"

"hey Mikuo .. I want to ask you something.."

"well talk about that on the dining table okay? Now let's all go down and grab a snack"

"both of you go ahead .. I will stay by miku" luka said

"are you sure luka?" I asked her

"yes." Then she smiled

Me and Len went downstairs and talked about the thing that he wanted to ask

"Mikuo, what happened to your parents?"

I was surprised when he asked me that question, no one except me, miku and my relatives knew about their death

"why did you ask?" I forcibly smiled

"because when I arrived I heard her crying and screaming, she also told me that because of her your parents died."

"yeah, she always blames herself for the death of our parents"

"would you mind telling me what really happened?"

"okay"

_10 years ago, it was mine and miku's birthday, I had to stay at home since I'm not feeling well, while they went to a mall to go shopping for our gifts, they were almost done when the mall was set on fire, they covered miku with their bodies and ran towards the exit, they saw a fireman and asked if he could take miku away from the burning mall, the fireman agreed but miku wouldn't let go of our parents hands, she jumped out of the firemans grasp and ran towards my parents, a falling debris was about to hit miku but they pushed her and my parents were crashed by a fallen debris, our parents took a glance at miku who was safe, they smiled and my mother said "you're going to be a beautiful lady when you grow up Miku so don't cry honey", my father added "now go and save yourself our little princess" she kept shouting as the fireman grabbed her to get her out of the building "Mom, Dad, please don't close your eyes." Another debris fell between miku and our parents and she shouted "NO" she made it out of the building, but she was trembling with fear then she had a nervous breakdown, I went to the hospital she was sent to even though I still have a fever. She was still sleeping but she was crying while sleeping she kept on calling out my parents, they doctor came in and told me she had a trauma, it might be best if she would be taken somewhere she couldn't think of her parent's death. I took care of her and we moved out of our mansion, we lived in this apartment to keep her from remembering that tragic accident, I wouldn't let her see fire, because it would only cause her so much pain, it would make her remember the only moment that she wanted to erase in her memory. Since that day she wasn't celebrating her own birthday, and to respect her feelings I've never celebrated our birthdays._

After I told him the whole story, there was silence, I can tell he was quite shocked. Then I heard a loud bang. I turned to him, he stood up, and slammed his fists on the table

"That's nonsense, just because your parents died on your birthday doesn't mean you shouldn't celebrate it."

"didn't you heard me? It'll only bring back painful memories if we force her to celebrate her birthday"

"we can slowly make her celebrate her birthday right?"

"if I were you, I would just leave it be, it might create a war between the both of you"

He silenced and sat again, luka went downstairs and said

"I'll be going first, since Miku's alright, I can go home peacefully now."

"is that so? I'll be going with you then Luka-san" Len said

"you're leaving too Len?" I asked

"yes, I've got some things I need to do."

"o-okay .. thanks for taking care of her Len. And hey! That was a secret okay? Please don't tell others about it." I whispered

"yes, you can count on me."

"thanks."

I closed the doors after they left, I went back upstairs to clean Miku's room, I opened the door, and saw her waking up.

"oh .. onii-chan?" she said surprised.

"oh .. good evening Miku-chan." I smiled

"evening?" she said confused, she seems to be back to herself again

"yes, It's already evening."

"what day is today nii-chan?"

"It's August 25, I think"

"what?" she screamed "it means I was absent for the whole day?"

"yep, something like that?"

"what happened? Why did I skip school?"

"don't you remember you had a fever this morning?"

"oh .. speaking of fever I had a very strange yet a very nice dream."

"what is it? May I know?"

"it's a secret" then she winked at me.

"oh come on Miku-chan, we're twins after all, you can share secrets with me right?"

"oh never.. besides it's a girl thing." Then she laughed

"I wished that dream was true."

"oh.. okay, now sleep already so that you'll be absolutely fine tomorrow. You've got to cope up."

"okay nii-chan, and thank you for taking care of me."

"oh .. I wasn't the one who took care of you. It was Len."

"what?" she screamed, she blushed real hard

_Now I get it._

"better say thanks to him tomorrow."

She just nodded to my statement while cupping her cheeks that was absolutely cherry red. I just giggled and went out of the room.

_Seems like she's starting to like Len. _I just sighed at the thought that my dearest twin will soon be taken away by another man.

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

When Mikuo went out of my room I buried my hands under my pillow and lied down, I moved it side wards then I heard a thud, I took a glance at the thing that created the sound, I saw a mp3 lying on the floor, I picked it up and stuck the earplugs on my ear, I listened to the songs, it was my favorite songs.

_I wonder if mikuo got this for me, he's the only one that knows my favorite songs._

I listened to it while lying on my bed, I didn't noticed I fell asleep. The next morning I'm certainly feeling well, in fact I even woke up earlier than usual, I made some breakfast and left some for mikuo then went on my way to school. I didn't saw Len on my way to school

_Oh! Maybe he's still asleep. _Then I giggled at that thought, I passed by a store that sells jewelries, I stopped and something caught my attention, it was a braided light yellow bracelet with a banana as it's pendant. I went inside a the store and bought the bracelet although I really don't know why, it just came into my mind that this bracelet might be helpful, I stuck it inside my pocket and walked towards school, when I arrived at school, there was no one there yet, I placed my bag on my table and sat on my chair, my chair is one seat apart from the window. I stared at the skies forming gray shades.

_It's raining again._ I thought to myself, I opened the windows and closed my eyes, the air was really fresh and cold.

"close that window, you might catch a fever again"

I was startled and turned around to see who it was.

"oh, it's just you Luka. I thought it was someone else, you really scared me." She giggled then smiled at me

"I'm glad your fine again, I was really worried when you didn't come to school yesterday, it made me even more worried when I heard that you were sick. Could you at least take care of yourself ? gosh ! your driving me insane"

"I-I'm sorry Luka-chan, but you have to admit because of my fever you we're able to talk and walk with my brother from school to my house." I smirked

She sighed, "I just can't win over you, you just know me so well"

"it's because I'm your best friend" I smiled

She walked towards her chair and placed her bag on top of her table and laid her head on top of it. She sighed before she spoke

"will he ever notice my feelings?"

I approached her, and patted her head, "yes he will if you just tell him, right?"

"it's not that easy.. It's embarrassing."

"ohh .. so the much feared and the second most famous girl in the campus is afraid to confess?"

"shut up miku.. you don't understand."

I stared at the clouds once again.

"Believe it or not, I understand you so much Luka, we're on the same boat." I whispered

**Y : okay ! cut !**

**M : (stretching her arms) that was quite long.**

**L : yeah ! I really want to see that bracelet though**


	6. miku's confession

**Y : yoo ! I'm back..**

**M : hey what's the latest ?**

**L : you always write don't you**

**Y : actually, many ideas are popping on my head, if I don't write all of those ideas will vanish on my head. That's why if I can't open the computer, I write it on my notebook.**

**M & L : ooh ?**

**Y : Kaitooo ! come back down here .. (stares into space)**

**K : yes ? (pops out from the bushes)**

**Y : since when have you been there? Well never mind that .. guess what ? it's your time to shine.**

**K : really? (teary eyes)**

**M & L : what ?**

**K : (smirk) watch out kiddo, I've come to take miku away . bwahaha (evil laugh)**

**Y : (sigh) well, let's just proceed to the story**

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

I went back to my seat as soon as people started arriving, they kept on asking me the same questions like 'How are you?', 'what happened?' and 'are you fine?'. It's kinda annoying me already, but at least they worried for me. I always smiled forcibly, that the muscles on my cheeks hurts already, the door opened, I took a glance to see who came in but it wasn't the one I was waiting for.

_Where is Len?_

The door opened again but this time, I didn't even bothered to look, I was just smiling unendingly on my fellow classmates, when I heard HIS voice.

"good morning Luka-san"

It was Len, suddenly my face turned red and coincidentally Kaito, a blue haired boy that has good-looks actually he's the current prince of the campus, confessed to me in front of my classmate, they all stared at me who was blushing really hard because I heard Len's voice behind me saying

"Good morning, Miku"

"whoa ! the campus prince and princess? Together? Now how about that?" they all exclaimed. They all misinterpreted everything. I turned my head to Len's direction but he was staring outside the window, it seems he wasn't paying attention at all.

_Oh no .. Len's gonna misinterpret these things if these misinterpretations keep going on._

I looked at kaito whose now approaching me, I stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"can we talk? For a moment ?"

"of course." He answered quickly, with a smile plastered on his face.

Well , I like kaito, he's kind, smart and most of all, so good-looking, but I don't like him in a romantic way, I just like him as my friend I think.

"uhh .. kaito-san .. I-I'm sorry but I .. I can't return your feelings, well, you see .. It's kinda complicated"

"why? Do you have someone you like?" he asked with those puppy dog eyes of his

"uhh .. I don't know yet, I don't know if I hold such feelings for him, but I'll find out eventually."

"then, I won't give up .. I know I still have a chance, I'll make you fall in love with me miku .. remember that, my princess" then he grabbed some of my teal hair and kissed it then he walked away confidently.

_So much self-confidence. _I thought then let out a heavy sigh. I went inside the classroom facing down, when I lifted my head, I saw Len and Neru, my cousin with a long yellow hair tied in a ponytail pushed to the side, who just transferred a couple of days ago, was talking while laughing, neru was sitting on top of Len's desk, while Len doesn't seem to mind it.

_You stupid, idiotic, damn fool._

I ran away to avoid seeing that scene any longer, it just hurts so much.

**LEN'S P.O.V**

I was talking with akita-san. She was talking about funny stuffs which made me laugh so hard, I noticed a teal colored hair flowing going out of the classroom, it seems like it's miku-chan, she's the only one that has that long teal hair color, I stood up quickly, I don't know why but I feel so worried.

"Len, where are you going?" neru asked

"uhh .. I'm just checking out something, bye"

And with that I ran away, I don't where my feet would take me to, but even if I had to search the whole campus, I would do it just to find miku. I passed by the music room and stopped, I heard someone playing the piano, it was so wonderful that I actually forgot I was looking for miku, I leaned closer to listen to the music, when I heard a couple of notes I realized that the song was one of my favorite songs, I listened to it for awhile then I heard a voice singing the song. It was an angelic voice , it was so wonderful but her voice was filled with sadness. I took a peek from the door to see who was singing the song. I was surprised to see a really long teal hair sitting in front of the piano. Playing and singing at the same time. I could see tears swelling in her eyes.

_She looks extremely sad_

I opened the door, the creak that the door made, made miku stop from her singing, she glanced at me with surprised looks.

"w-what are you doing here?"

"uhh .. I-I was .. uhh .. passing by.." but she saw through my lie

"the truth.." she demanded

"O-Okay.." I stammered "I-I was.. uh .. looking for you."

"looking for me ? .. b-but why?"

"I-I don't know okay? It's just that I don't feel right when I saw your teal hair heading outside.. somehow it bothers me so much." I could feel my cheeks burning hot so I turned my gaze away. She was definitely surprised just by simply looking at her face. Then silence filled the air

"W-Well, why are you skipping class ?" I asked to break off the silence.

"because I don't feel comfortable there."

"why?"

"n-nothing" she said as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes.

"w-well , you had a great voice, and you sing pretty well, uhh .. can I have a request miku ? can I sing with you ?"

She looked at me with amazed eyes.

"you can sing?"

"Y-Yes .. so can I ?"

"o-of course." She smiled "what song?"

"uhh .. do you know the song 'When Love Ends For The First Time'?"

"yes, why wouldn't I ? it's one of my favorites."

"really?" I said amused. "I-It's my favorite too."

"wow, what a coincidence .. well, shall we ?" she said as she started to play the piano.

Hajimete no KISS wa namida no aji ga shita  
>Maru de DRAMA mitai na koi<br>Mihakaratta you ni hassha no BELL ga natta

Tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo wo kasumeru  
>Haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta<br>Machi wa ILLUMINATION mahou wo kaketa mitai  
>Hadaka no gairoju KIRA-KIRA<br>Doushite mo ie nakatta  
>Kono kimochi osaetsuketa<br>Mae kara kimete ta koto da kara.  
>Kore de ii no.<br>Furimuka nai kara...

Arigatou sayonara  
>Setsunai kata omoi<br>Ashi wo tome tara omoidashite shimau dakara  
>Arigatou sayonara<br>Naitari shinai kara  
>Sou omotta totan ni fuwari<br>Maiorite kuru yuki  
>Furetara tokete kieta<p>

Eki e to tsuzuku oodoori  
>Yorisotteru futari tanoshi sou<br>"Hora mite hatsuyuki!"  
>Kimi to anna fuu ni nari takute<br>Hajimete tsukatta  
>Teami no MUFFLER<br>Doushitara watase tan darou  
>Ikuji nashi kowakatta dake<br>Omoide ni naru nara  
>Kono mama de kamawa naitte<br>Sore wa hontou nano?

Arigatou sayonara  
>Itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto<br>Wakatteta haze da wa  
>Nano ni<br>Arigatou sayonara  
>Karada ga furueteru<br>Mousugu reshha ga kuru noni

Sore wa ima ni natte  
>Watashi wo kurushimeru<br>Tsunagaritai  
>Dore hodo negatta darou<br>Kono te wa karappo  
>Nee, sayaonaratte kouiu koto<p>

Ika naku cha  
>Sonna no wakatteru<br>Kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru dakara  
>"... Kono te wo hanashite yo"<br>Deaete yokatta  
>Kimi ga suki<p>

Arigatou sayonara  
>Hitokoto ga ie nai<br>Ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki wo ano ne...  
>Ii kaketa kuchibiru<br>Kimi to no kyori wa zero  
>... Ima dake wa naite ii yo ne<br>Mou kotoba wa iranai  
>Onegai gyutto shite ite<p>

Rainen no imagoro ni wa  
>Donna watashi ga ite<br>Donna kimi ga iru no kana

"wow you had an amazing voice Len! You know the song so well." She said so amazed

"T-Thanks" I said while turning my head away. "so do you, Miku"

"ooh .. ahh, thanks .. uuh, Len .."

"yes?"

"C-Can we sing more?" I stared at her before answering

"o-of course."

After we sang a whole bunch of songs, miku laid her head on my shoulders."

"thanks Len, I really enjoyed it."

"no problem , I enjoyed it too anyway."

"I wish we could do this sometimes too."

"yeah." Then we stayed silent for a while

"oh!" she exclaimed. She took something from her pocket, it was a yellow pouch

"this is in my thanks for taking care of me yesterday, today and .. a symbol of me giving my love to you." She lowered her head to cover her face that was extremely red, while I stared at her surprised, I couldn't say anything and took the pouch, I opened it and saw a yellow braided bracelet with a banana as it's pendant.

"I-It's nice, thank you!" was everything that I managed to say due to the sudden shock. She then lifted her head then smiled.

"I-I'm glad you liked it."

"w-would you mind, putting it on me?"

"o-of course, I would love to."

As she was putting the bracelet on me, I couldn't stop staring at her, my heart was beating wild and I could feel my face blushing at this moment. When she was finished, she exclaimed.

"there, it suits you perfectly."

"yeah .. it sure did .. uhh, miku .." I was cut when she suddenly hugged me and whispered something in my ears.

"I would really like to know your answer, but not now, I'm not ready for your answer yet." She said as she broke free from the hug then smiled at me.

"however .." she added "if you lose that bracelet, it would really hurt me, it'll only mean that you didn't even consider my feelings for you and that you hate me." After that she stood up then offered her hands.

"let's go? We wont be skipping all day right? We'll attend 2nd period.. TOGETHER." She emphasized the word together.

_Guess I have no choice then. _I just nodded in agreement and said "Okay"

**Y : till there !**

**K : what ? I only appeared once ? and it was just short.**

**L : I always wanted to do this to you. (hits kaito on his head) next time don't embarrass miku like that.**

**M : hey ! what's the fuss all about?**

**L : nothing .. right kaito? (menacing aura)**

**K : ye-yeah ..**

**Y : oh .. please ignore them, please review guys ..**


	7. bracelet

**Y : and I'm back ..**

**M : update fast please?**

**L : yeah .. is there a love triangle here ? I don't want kaito to appear in this chapter ..**

**Y : that couldn't be .. he will appear in this chapter too since he's your love rival ..**

**M : then .. don't tell me that's why neru's here too since she's my rival ?**

**Y : absolutely .. well let's proceed to the story.**

**KAITO'S P.O.V**

_So .. the person Miku likes is Len huh ?_

I was walking down the hall when I heard someone singing in the music room, the other was high-pitched and sounded so nice and relaxing, it was accompanied by a middle-pitched voice that sounded good too. I took a peek from the door when they finished singing.

I saw Miku lay her head on Len's shoulders, then they had a conversation. "Accidentally" I heard the whole conversation but I didn't heard what Miku whispered to Len when she hugged him. I was really pissed with that banana haired boy that I bit my own mouth and walked away.

_Just you watch you damn idiot, I'll take Miku away from you, just wait and see._

A smirk appeared on my face and had an evil laugh, I know I'll be successful at taking Miku away from him, I surely do.

**NERU'S P.O.V**

"psst."

I called to Len. Len turned to me and mouthed.

"what?"

I pointed at his bracelet to telling him 'where it came from?'

He wrote something on a paper and passed it to me.

[it's a secret!]

[What do you mean with 'it's a secret'?]

[can't you understand the word secret? Of course I can't tell it to you.]

Miku turned to Len, I saw Len smile at Miku , then he held his wrist showing his bracelet, then Miku smiled at Len. I crumpled the paper because of my anger.

_Could it be, Miku gave it to him?_

I secretly held grudge against Miku

_Miku, of all the people why must it be you that should be my love rival?_

Suddenly our homeroom teacher went and announced something something.

"Tomorrow we'll be having a field trip for geography lessons so everyone prepare your own stuffs that you might need there. Okay?"

"yes teacher" all of us exclaimed. She then went outside and our English teacher continued her discussion. I took a glance at Len and Miku again, they we're laughing and whispering with each other. They were discussing about the field trip for tomorrow.

"it would be really fun tomorrow. I hope the weather would be fine tomorrow, I can't hardly wait for tomorrow."

"yes, it would be."

"I'll prepare a lunch for us tomorrow."

"no .. you don't have to." Len said while blushing

"what? You don't want to?" she said disappointed

"no .. it's not like that .."

"then I'll prepare some tomorrow, I'll be really mad if you reject it."

"o-okay"

Then as Miku smiled at Len I felt my blood boiling in jealousy. P.E class came and still Miku and Len are together. I glanced over Len's wrist the bracelet wasn't there.

_Maybe he left it in his locker._

I stayed behind them, eavesdropping to their conversation.

"Len.. where's the bracelet ? I didn't saw it since we arrived here in the field." Miku asked him.

"oh .. I left it in my locker so that it wont be destroyed during our P.E class, especially since we'll be running today."

"oh .. I see .." miku said then smiled at him.

_I knew it, he left it in his locker._

I went back from the field towards the lockers, our P.E teacher asked me

"where are you heading Ms. Akita? Skipping class ?"

"I don't feel well , I'll just head to the infirmary by myself and take a rest."

"okay, but if you get better please return immediately"

"yes" then headed towards the lockers, I searched for Len's locker.

"found ya" I said as soon as I found his locker. The locker was left open, I opened it and searched through his things.

_I can't find that stupid damn bracelet._

I searched through his uniform's pockets and happen to touch a very similar figure. It was the bracelet. I quickly grabbed it and went to my own locker I placed it in my bag and went back to the field happily.

"you already fine Ms. Akita ?"

"yeah."

"then get in line, we're doing 1km run in the oval"

"yes teacher."

**LEN'S P.O.V**

At P.E. class Miku asked me.

"Len, where's the bracelet?"

"I left it in my locker so that it wont get destroyed during our P.E class"

"Oh ? .. I see .. " Miku fell silent

"I'm sorry Miku, it's just that I don't want you to get mad at me or get disappointed with me when it gets destroyed."

She regained her focus again after I said that. "I-I know .. It's just that I feel somehow uncomfortable."

"why?" I asked with a confused look.

"oo .. forget about it .. so ? ready to win the race ?"

"oh .. I'm not a fast runner I might breakdown in the middle." I waved my hands to hide my embarrassed face.

"I believe .. you would .." she gave me a smile, then walked off to line up, I let off a sigh and whispered softly "good luck" . She was part of the first set of girls that would be running 1 km around the oval. Luka was there too, also Neru who had a big smile plastered on her face.

Bang ! the sound that indicates the start of the race. All of them ran, Luka was leading followed by Miku then Neru. I kept staring at her, secretly cheering her on. They're halfway through the oval, I saw Luka and Miku chatting then Miku blushed a little and turned her gaze on me. I flinched when our eyes met, it would seem that they were talking about me. I could feel my face turn hot as I averted my eyes and Miku too turned her gaze back at Luka, Miku had a smirk on her face and sped up, now she's leading and Luka's second while still consistent Neru's third. I saw Luka sweatdropped when Miku passed her. They've reached the finish line and Miku was first, she was smiling innocently and secretly inside me there was an urge to congratulate her but I just can't move my body. Our P.E teacher then whistled to get our attention then announced the first set of boys that would be doing the race.

"Kagamine, Shion, Kamui … " he called out the names. "get in line now."

I was heading to the starting line when all of a sudden a familiar voice called me out.

"Len !" I turned to see who it was that called me. I was a bit surprised when I saw Miku waving at me. I tried to avert my eyes but I saw her mouth the words – good luck! You can do it !

_Thanks miku._

I smiled as I turned my focus on the race, as I arrived in the line I felt someone tap me from behind, I turned around and saw Kaito.

"what?" I asked him.

"remember .. I wont lose." He looks so determined to win, but I can sense there's something else beyond his words.

_What does he mean with that?_ I just shrugged the thought out of my head and focused on the race.

"ready?" the teacher announced.

_If I want Miku to look my way and be proud of me, I must win this race._

Bang ! there goes the signal. We started to run, I was behind kaito and kaito's leading, I was starting to lose hope, but it vanished instantly when I heard HER voice.

"Go Len ! You can do it !" Miku and Luka yelled. They didn't care what the people around them would say. Seeing her smile brought back my strength and hope, then I sped up and so I won the race.

"wow ! that nerd kagamine won over the prince." I heard one say

"yeah, so impressive." Another one said

"but what's more impressive is that the princess and the most feared girl in the campus was cheering for him."

I can hear the gossips of my classmates, somehow it makes me proud though not that I'm boasting about it. I glanced over Kaito I can see him very displeased with the gossips. He threw his water jug while staring at me with a deadly aura, I don't know why but I unconsciously gave him a smirk. He started to walk away as Miku started to walk towards me. *I think* she stopped by Kaito and they seemed to exchange a few words then she started to walk towards me. She smiled at me while I was staring at her. She offered my towel and my water jug.

"T-Thanks Miku.." I said embarrassed

"no problem"

I removed my glasses and wiped my face full of sweat, suddenly I felt someone snatch my eyeglasses, I quickly took away the towel covering my face and demanded for my glasses.

"Y-Y-You L-Look better without .. glasses .. Len" I heard Miku's compliment and saw her bright crimson red cute face, even though without my glasses I can see that she was blushing, I can't help but to blush too, I was quite surprised when she said those things to me, I quickly snatched my glasses and put it on again.

"thank you .. but I'd rather have these glasses"

"why ?"

"I feel more comfortable having them." Then I smiled at her

P.E. class ended and we had to change into our uniforms again. We went back to our own lockers, I changed back to my uniform but I feel that something's missing, I checked my whole body.

_Oh no! the bracelet!_

I searched for the bracelet but it was nowhere to be found. I checked my bag if I accidentally placed it there, but it wasn't there too. I was sure I placed it under my uniform, but where is it? I started panicking, I kept looking for it but I didn't found it.

_Miku's going to be mad at me .. Len , you're such an idiot ! you shouldn't have recklessly left it in your locker, now how're you going to tell miku what happened._

All throughout that day, my mind was so occupied with the lost bracelet, I kept thinking how to tell Miku what happened.

_I'll just tell her tomorrow, I'll ask for forgiveness, she would understand right?_

The next day, I was already packing my things before leaving. I felt so nervous, I don't know how she'll react when I'll tell her I lost the bracelet, but still I wouldn't lie to her.

We already arrive at the forest that we should be taking our geography lessons today. After the discussion it was lunch time, Miku approached me. She was extremely happy.

"Here's our lunch Len !"

I covered my wrists so that she wouldn't notice but her innocent smile made me feel guilty.

"Uhh .. Miku .." I said

"ooo .. you can't say no now Len, I prepared too much for me to eat alone." She said pouting

"I-It's not that.."

"Come on .. they're waiting for us" then she dragged me under a big tree where Luka, Neru, and Kaito was waiting for us.

"sorry we we're late, I had to find him."

"it's fine miku .. come on sit down .. I want to have a taste of your cooking" luka said

"of course." She sat beside luka. Then she tapped the vacant place beside her telling me to sit beside her. I sat down then opened my bento. Miku stared at my Lunch then I stared at her.

"what?"

"did you cook that?"

"y-yeah."

"can I have a taste?"

"sure." She grabbed my hand that's holding the chopsticks then ate the omelet. She looks too cute that I averted my eyes to hide my embarrassment. I felt uncomfortable in that instant, I can feel someone staring at me sharply that it sends chills down to my spine. I can also feel an evil aura surrounding the place. When we we're done I approached her again.

"Uhh .. Miku .."

"shhh .. later Len, I must get back to the line. I just escaped. Okay? Bye."

I was just left there feeling hopeless. When time for us to go home, I approached miku again to confess everything that happened regarding the bracelet.

"Miku .." I called

"Uhh .. Miku .." I said but before I could finish, I felt a hand that landed on my cheek with an impact. She just slapped me. I can see suffering and agony in her eyes, in those beautiful teal eyes which are now wet with tears.

"I hate you .. you never did take care of the bracelet, instead you gave it to someone else, don't you really like me to the extent that you give it to someone else? That bracelet means something, if you give it to someone it means you want to be with that person for the rest of your life but you .. you never took consideration !"

_What? What just happened?_

**Y : sorry it took me a long time to update but this chapter consists of two chapters. I hate to cut it so I continued it.. hope you like it..**

**M : wow! Its soo LONG !**

**L : yeah ! guess it took you three days doing this chapter right?**

**Y : yeah .. GOOD GUESS ..**

**L : I'm a psychic ..**

**K : I hate it .. mine's too short ..**

**Y : stop complaining .. *throws kaito towards outerspace*(again) don't come back unless I tell you .. nerve breaker ! well please review guys ..**


	8. Len and Miku's Death?

**Y : hey there ! **

**M & L : hello !**

**Y : before going on with the story I just want to say thanks to crystalyna .. thanks for the reviews (cries)**

**M : why are you crying ?**

**Y : because a certain blond banana haired boy hit me in the head.**

**L : *whistles***

**M : oo .. we'll get back to him okay ? for now let's get on with the story.**

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

It was time for us to go; I searched for Len because ever since lunch time he's been trying to tell me something. I searched for him everywhere but still I couldn't find him, then I saw neru.

"Neru!" I called out.

She turned to me. "Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Have you seen Len? I've been looking everywhere for him."

"no .. I mean … he went there." She pointed towards an ice cream shop.

I turned to her to say thanks but I secretly wished I didn't bother to ask her. I saw a yellow bracelet dangling on her wrist, the bracelet looks similar to the one that I gave to Len.

"neru .." I pointed the bracelet, I couldn't find the right words to ask her.

"oh this? LEN gave this to me, I was quite surprised when he approached me and gave me a yellow pouch. Then he went dashing off, I opened the pouch and saw this bracelet, it looks cute so I put it on. Well, what can you say Miku?"

_What? Len did? So that was what he wanted to tell me earlier? That he's going out with neru?_

Tears were about to fall but I held them back, I smiled at neru and said.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I think he likes you. Good Luck neru." After saying those I saw her surprised reaction then smiled.

"thanks Miku."

I walked away slowly, I don't know where I'm heading to now, I don't know what to think, I don't know what I should do. Suddenly I heard someone calling me, but this someone is the only person I don't want to see right now.

"Miku" len called me

_I have to face him.. stay calm miku_

"Uhh .. Miku .."

_No .. please don't tell me yet. Please don't tell me you're already going out with neru. I must do something to stop him._ And without noticing, I already slapped him

_Oh no.. I just .. I just slapped him.. but there's no turning back now miku._

"I hate you .. you never did take care of the bracelet, instead you gave it to someone else, don't you really like me to the extent that you give it to someone else? That bracelet means something, if you give it to someone it means you want to be with that person for the rest of your life but you .. you never took consideration !"

Tears flowed like waterfalls from my eyes, I wasn't able to hold them back anymore. I saw him very surprised then I ran away. I ran into the woods, I wasn't looking in my way then I felt someone grab my arms, I opened my eyes and turned to the person that grabbed my hand, I hugged that person in the instant that I saw him, It was kaito.

"What's wrong miku?" he asked me with a worried look. I can't answer him, I kept on crying, I can't stop. He hugged me back then patted my head.

"it's going to be alright." He said, he waited for me to calm down. Until I calm down he was still hugging me, comforting me, I lifted my head to thank him, but I regretted doing that. I saw Len behind us, then in an instant I broke away from his hug then went running again. This time he grabbed my wrists and had a tight grip.

"What happened to you?"

Instead of answering him, I struggled to break free.

"Let go of him you bastard." I heard kaito say.

"Stay out of this, you perverted prince" he said, now really mad.

I kept on struggling, this time I used all my force to break free. I made it, I broke free from his grip, but I can see myself falling off the cliff. I reached out my hand to their hands but everything was too late. I'm too far from them.

"MIKU" they both shouted. I closed my eyes and thought about everything.

_Is this my end? Am I going to die now? Dad, Mom, I'm coming._

"am I .. going .. to die?" I whispered softly.

All of a sudden I felt someone hugged me and whispered something in my ears.

"no .. I won't let you die miku… I LOVE YOU"

I opened my eyes and saw Len smiling at me, he covered my head and hugged me tighter after that, I lost my consciousness.

**Y: okay ! that will be all..**

**K : hey ! I'm back ..**

**M : am I going to die?**

**L : hey ! what is that ?**

**Y : revenge for what you did. Oh and please review guys .. so that I can keep on updating., thanks : )**

**L : NOOOOO !**


	9. the truth about Miku's TRAUMA

**Y : yeah ~ I'm back .. so far I didn't get any reviews for chapter 8 but still it's okay since I like to continue this story though, oh and sorry if that chapter was so overly short. I'll try to make it long this time.**

**M : oh! How's your head?**

**Y: it's fine already, I'm just glad it still works**

**L : of course it would ..**

**Y : you insulting me again ? next time, I'll kill you**

**M : say sorry Len .. ( mad )**

**L : fine sorry ..**

**Y : let's just get on with the story ..**

* * *

><p><strong>LEN'S P.O.V<strong>

_Ouch my head hurts.._

I woke up, feeling my world swirling around. I felt dizzy the instant I opened my eyes. I closed them for a moment then thought about what happened but before I could even remember I felt my arms are all sore, I tries to lift it but it's too heavy plus I don't have much strength, I tilted my head to check my arm and to my surprise, I saw Miku's face too close but she was sleeping*I think* I quickly stood up, luckily she didn't woke up. I felt sharp pain on my knees, I found wounds on them, I tried to check my body to see if there are still wounds, I sighed a relief when I just got wounds on my knees ( don't ask me why I got them ) I recalled everything that happened

_"Stay out of this, you perverted prince" _ ah ! yeah , I said those things to kaito .. I gasped when remembering those things, I glanced at miku again, it seems it would take a while before she wakes up from her slumber. I glanced around, observing the surroundings.

"it seems there's no wild animals here, she'll be safe here." I removed my jacket then placed it on top of her, I went to gather some woods to make a fire, because it would really seem it would be long enough before they find us,

_at least kaito saw us falling, he would be asking for help at this very moment and probably they're looking for us._

I sighed heavily while picking up some woods, on my way back I found a place where we could spend the night if ever they can't find us till night. It was a sight to behold, I quickly put the woods down then hurried back to miku to transfer her there. As I guess she's still sleeping when I went back to her. I lifted her in a princess carry then transferred her to that place near a river. She was surprisingly light for her big appetite, she really looked like an angel when sleeping, she snuggled to my chest like a child. We arrived at the place then I placed her under the tree with her backpack beside her and my jacket still covering her. I made fire to warm us up since night is approaching, after making the fire I sat beside her, I checked her if she woke up already but she's still asleep.

_How long does she plan to sleep there?_

I tried to adjust my glasses as what I always do, it was only then that I realized, _I lost my Glasses ! _I flustered around looking for my glasses.

"I can't face her without my glasses." I said flustering

Miku groaned, I turned to face her, her eyebrows met, she seems to be having a nightmare. Without me noticing I approached her, I pressed the middle of her eyebrows softly then slowly they went apart again. Her hair was so long and smooth, I played with it for a while and kissed it. I was paying attention to what I'm doing I moved closer then kissed her. I pressed my lips gently onto hers. Then I was back on myself.

_Oh my God, I just kissed her.. I'll be doomed.._

I stood up then walked towards the fire, I extended my arms towards the fire to warm them up. Then I heard miku say.

"Len? .." she said while rubbing her eyes, she doesn't seem to know what happened ..

"yes? You fine? Are you hurt?" I tried to act normal ..

"yeah .. I think .. I just feel something on my lips .." I felt nervous,

_could it be she felt it? _she touched her lip.

"oh! There's a flower on them" she then smiled at me. Then suddenly her smile faded when she saw the fire in front of me. She stared at them with horror, then tears started swelling up on her teal eyes. Then I remembered what mikuo told me.

_Oh yeah, she hates to see fire._ I approached her then hugged her, I blocked her sight from the fire then comforted her. Then let out a sigh. I leaned closer then whispered in her ears.

"how can you move on from the past if you don't make a move to move on? If you don't accept the things that have happened already?"

"I-I can't .." she said between her sobs

"and why is that?"

"I-I .. I-I'm afraid"

"don't worry, we'll face them slowly, and when you can't take it anymore, I'll be behind you that you can run to when you need help. Just call me okay?" she lifted her head then I gave her a smile.

"it seems you're acting like a big brother this time.." she said pouting

_I'm glad she can still pout_ but the word big brother somehow emits sharp pains..

"then , shall we start with the fire?" she nodded slowly. I stepped aside to let her get a good view on the fire, somehow she's getting the hang of it, although every crackle the fire makes startles her, she can now manage to look directly at the fire, she turned to me smiling so sweetly.

"I can do it now Len.. I can do it" she exclaimed, she jumped in joy then hugged me. "Thank you so much"

I blushed a little, well this isn't the first time she hugged me but the thought that her face is close to mine I could remember what I did to her. It made me redder. I turned away, then she realized she was clinging to me, she then broke free from the hug.

"I .. I-I'm sorry" she said facing down her bangs covering her face.

"I-It's fine, I know you're just too overjoyed that you could directly look into the fire." I smiled to her again, after, we chatted about the things that interests us the most, then later we found out we had the same favorite music. She took out an mp3 player.

"I don't know who own this but it had the songs that I love the most, I almost thought mikuo got them for me" I stared at the mp3 player then realized it was mine.

"hey! That's the mp3 player that I lost, I see so I left it in your room the other day."

"oh? So this is yours? Here." She handed me the mp3.

"thanks, want to listen to them together?" I said while smiling. She paused for a while staring at me. Then smiled

"yes, I would love to." We listened to the music together until I didn't notice the time.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKUO'S P.O.V<strong>

I was on the kitchen preparing dinner for miku and me, when the phone ringed

"Yes? Hatsune Residence, who's this?"

"Mikuo?"

"Yes? Who's this please?"

"it's ."

"oh? Yes sensie? What can I do for you?"

"please don't be surprised Mikuo .. but I'm sorry to tell, Miku's lost, kaito saw the whole accident, she fell off the cliff."

It was like a lightning hit me. I laughed a bit.

"haha, you're joking right? ?" _I can't believe my sister fell off the cliff?_

"I'm sorry mikuo, it would be really nice if it was joke .. but-" she was cut short because I slammed the phone down. I grabbed my jacket and went directly to the site where they held their lessons. As soon as I arrived I heard gossips saying

"hey! Isn't that Hatsune Mikuo? He's so cute .." they're starting to get on my nerves already, I'm on the verge of dying because of worrying so much for my twin, I can't let her die, I promised her that I would protect her. I glanced around and saw kaito being interrogated. I approached them, Luka, crying her eyes out kept interrogating him clenching the collar of his shirt.

"Mi-Mikuo .." she said as she turned to me.

"Luka .. are you fi-" I was cut short when she suddenly hugged me.

"Mikuo .. please help me find miku, I know she isn't dead, I know it too well, I can feel it" she said while crying

"yes luka, I can feel too. I'm her twin after all." I tried to smile but I just couldn't. I broke from her hug then glared at Kaito. I felt luka tug the ends of my jacket.

"you're not the mikuo that I knew. You're not the angelic mikuo."

"of course, everyone has a dark side in them" Then I turned back to kaito with the eyes that I tried to bury in the past, the eyes that miku hates, and the cause for her trauma with fire.

_Yes, it's true. Miku didn't get her trauma with fire because of the accident that happened with my parents, it was all because of me._

_**Flashback**_

"mikuo-nii!" called a younger miku

"yes miku?" smiled the younger mikuo.

"why are we packing our things? we should stay here since mom and dad left it in our name."

"no, we can't miku." I opened the gas range and threw the lit lighter in, thus created the explosion. Miku was so afraid then she turned to meet my gaze, the gaze that she never knew of. I punched miku in her stomach which made her faint but the last words she said to my ear was

"you're not my beloved mikuo-nii, I .. hate … you"

A single tear slid down her cheeks before passing out. While inside me, I felt so sorry for having to go far. It wasn't miku who couldn't move on. It was me.

* * *

><p><strong>Y : now that's what you call a shocking revelation..<strong>

**L : oooh .. now I have someone to blame.. (smirk)**

**M : it's fine already len, you cured it anyway.. (kisses on the cheeks) thanks!**

**L : (bright red) we-welcome ..**

**Y : aahh, LOVEBIRDS .. well, please review guys ..**


	10. pathetic love

**Y : thanks to grotesque girl, lenxmikuBfans, hotaruren, justahreader, and specially crystalyna !**

**M : thanks to you guys she had enough energy to write more .. though she's been lazy for some days ..**

**Y : hey! I'm not ..**

**L : well chapter 10 is here !**

**All : enjoy reading ! and please review too : )**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKUO'S P.O.V<strong>

after hearing kaito's explanation I went inside the woods alone , still wearing the kind of expression that miku hates the most. I don't know what to do now. I've heard many rumors saying I have a "sister-complex". I can't help it if they think that way, I know I've been overprotective on miku ever since our parents died, I can't help it too if many boys fell head-over-heels in love with miku, I mean she's beautiful, kind, talented, and down to earth even though she's treated as a princess in our campus, if you're having trouble with anything, she's always there to help you. Every time I manage to stop someone from courting her, another one comes along. They're such a pain. I've been wandering around the forest now, not afraid whether I might lose track and be lost instead. I've been focusing in finding miku. Until I reached a cliff.

_Miku didn't fall here, did she?_

I was about to turn aroung when something caught my attention. There was a hairclip lying on the ground, I picked it up, then realized they're miku's. It was a Leek hairclip. I was trembling while holding the hairclips in my hand. I felt my knees weakend, and it seems like it can't support me to stand up anymore. I fell to the ground, still trembling. I held the clips close to my chest then felt my tears wetting my face.

_God, is this my punishment for burning down our house and for keeping miku away for myself? Why does it have to be Miku? Can't you take me instead? I love Miku so much, I can't afford to lose her. Please God, Please keep her safe._

I let go of my depression and anger and shouted "MIKU!". I cried so hard that my tears could fill an empty gallon. I cried for a while when I heard a single voice that was able to help me regain the Mikuo that everyone knew of, the Mikuo that Miku loves the most, a voice that was calling for me, a sharp yet beautiful voice, Miku's voice.

"MIKUO-NII-SAN!"

_It was miku's voice.. It really was! _ I thought while smiling to myself.

"MIKU! I NEED YOU TO COUNT SLOWLY SO THAT I CAN FOLLOW YOUR VOICE TO FIND YOUR LOCATION"

"OKAY .. 1, 2, 3, 4 …"

I gathered myself together then stood up. Well, I have a very sharp hearing that I can find someone just listening to their voice, and I'm not like Miku who doesn't even have a sense of direction, but that's what I like about her. Her clumsiness. I ran through the woods until I reached the location. It was beside a river and it was kinda cool. I saw her standing still counting.

"nii-san !" she jumped towards me that we fell to the ground since I lost my balance.

"hey, miku… don't do that again, it's dangerous" I glanced at her face buried down on my clothes, she was sobbing ..

"I was afraid you know."

_She really was crying._

"why ?"

"Because, I felt something bad. Then you were the first one that entered in my mind, so I thought something bad happened to you."

_That's just like her. She can easily feel whenever I turn bad._

"what? You mean you weren't afraid you're alone in here?"

"no .. because I'm not alone."

"what? What do you mean?"

"he was with me so I wasn't afraid." She said while pointing the person.

"who is he?" _he seems familiar to me._

"dummy! How can you forget the person who you asked to take care of me?" she said after striking my head with her knuckles

"Ouch." I commented while rubbing the part where she smacked. _I asked to take care of her? _Then when I realized it really was Len, though he doesn't have his glasses right now. Then I remembered a certain young boy, who looks like him. This boy was the one and only reason, I took miku here in this province far from our home town, to keep her from certain memories that broke her heart so much that she wasn't able to eat for months and she kept crying for almost 2 years, she even had sleepless nights just because of this boy. Of course why can't she, he was her FIRST LOVE. I grabbed miku when Len stood up.

"Stay away from Miku, from now on." I said while glaring at him.

"Mikuo, what's wrong with you?" miku protested trying to get away from my grip. "Mikuo, it hurts" she kept complaining.

"You can follow us till we get out of here, but once we're out. Stay away from her."

Then without waiting for his answer, I turned around and started walking, dragging miku. Fortunately, We we're able to get out. When we we're visible to the teachers I can hear someone announce.

"They're back" after I heard loud cheers. I approached meiko-sensei to bid goodbye. Then I let go of miku's arm when I went to approach them. I heard someone said

"as expected of mikuo, he can really do anything when it involves Miku"

Then I saw miku approach Luka and her classmates, they we're happy that she was safe. Then I continued my walking.

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

I approached my classmates especially Luka, who was crying while hugging me.

"I hate you, miku"

"why luka?"

"you made me worried to death." She said between her sobs.

"I'm so sorry luka.. I won't do it again." I said while trying to comfort her, by patting her head. "come on, stop crying. You're like a crybaby."

"shut up! You don't know how worried I am"

"oh .. I know, well, how about tuna sandwich? To repay?"

She instantly stopped crying, " really?" she said still hiccupping

"yes, how about right now?"

"of course, if it's your treat."

"haha, okay"

I bid goodbye to my classmates that worried so much for me. I really felt their love for me, and I'm really grateful for it. Then we passed by kaito.

"hey miku." He said while looking at his shoes.

"oh, sorry about earlier kaito, I was just looking for someone to comfort me, sorry for wetting your shirt" I said

After what he did was beyond my expectation, he grabbed my shoulders then pulled me close to him, I closed my eyes so hard because it was so sudden then I felt his lips pressing into mine. I opened my eyes, then blinked them for almost ten times, but It was really the reality. Something caught my attention, it was Len, he was staring at our direction he looked so shocked.

_Oh no , now what do I do? I just made up with him after our misunderstanding, now I'm going to create another one?_

I broke from the kiss, I wasn't able to say something. Everyone was looking at us. Then I heard loud cheers

"way to go ouji-sama !"

"kyaa ! kaito-sama is soo cool!"

I kept staring at him, with teary eyes.

"I-I love you miku, ever since the day you first talked to me. I worked so hard so that you would look my way, I am what I am today Miku because of you. So, will you be my-" he was cut short when I dashed away from that spot, luka was quite surprised that she wasn't able to follow me. I was running while crying.

_I hate you kaito. I hate you!_

I kept on running and running to avoid them. Then someone grabbed my arms and made me turn to that person. I thought it was mikuo so I didn't even dared to open my eyes. Then I heard that person speak up.

"what's wrong with you always running away, don't you know how hard it is for me to catch up with-" he stopped talking when I hugged him.

"Len .. Len .." I said between my sobs "kaito just kissed me .."

"y-you're such a crybaby. So what if he kissed you? What's the big deal?" that last statement of his made me snap.

"what's the big deal? You're asking me what's the big deal? The deal was that was my first kiss, and someone stole it whom I didn't even love" I said then burst into tears. I fell to the ground again, still crying.

"stop crying now, It wasn't your first." He said then hugged me. I lifted my head with a face "what-do-you-mean?", as soon as I lifted my head he then gently pressed his lips into mine then said.

"third." He kissed me again

"fourth." He did it again

"fifth" and again

"sixth"

"seventh."

"eighth."

"ninth."

"tenth."

His gentle kisses calmed me down but still a question was still bugging my head.

"what do you mean with it wasn't my first, and why are you kissing me so suddenly."

"actually, I was the one who took away your first kiss." He said while looking away his face a bright red. I turned bright red too after hearing what he just said.

_Then, it means he really love me right? And not Neru, right?_

"then, does it mean, you like me? And not Neru?" I asked him, feeling my heart beating so wildly.

"i-isn't it obvious? Of course, yes." I smiled then kissed him.

"thank you Len, and I love you so much." I said smiling.

**MIKUO'S P.O.V.**

After talking to meiko-sensei, I turned around to take miku home but when I glanced towards her group of classmates she wasn't there anymore. Then I glanced towards Len, he was staring at something, I turned my glance to the thing that he's been staring at. It was more like WHO?, then I saw Kaito kissing Miku. I felt my nerve snap at what I saw. I charged toward them but I was blocked by the cheering crowd, I can't reach miku. After for some seconds I saw her dashing off, the crowd fell silent then saw a lond boy dashing to catch up with miku although his knee was hurting, he didn't seem to mind it. I secretly followed them. Then I saw Len grab Miku's arms, miku didn't open her eyes unti Len spoke up. After the little argument, Len kissed miku 8 times while counting from third to tenth. I bit my lip because of anger, I feel my dearest twin being snatched away from me. Then I thought to myself.

_Do I really have a sister-complex?_

After that I saw miku smile so sweetly to him.

_I should be the one in your place Len, I should be the one miku's smiling at sweetly to. What have you done to her to make her so obsessed with you._

I saw her kissed him, then I can't bear to watch it anymore so I left. I didn't went home directly, I wandered off the streets trying to cool off my anger.

_Was I simply jealous over Len. I can't understand my feelings anymore. I thought I Loved someone else, but I was really in love with my sister? Argh .. this confusion kills me. _ Then I happened to pass by a restaurant, it sells leeks. I instantly remembered miku. I bought one to take home.

_I'll give this to her as my apology. _Then I smiled and went home.

_It may be impossible but all I know now is that I love her. I don't care what happens tomorrow or what kind of love she has for me but as long as I know that she loves me maybe not in a romantic way but I'm still grateful for it. It means I have a space just for me in her heart._

When I went home, it was something I never expected to see. What is he doing here? And who is she?

* * *

><p><strong>Y : whoo ! I'm done .. actually I finished writing this a few days ago, but due to our disconnection. I wasn't able to do so .. now I'm done .. I know the twist in this story makes it a bit.. ahh I don't know but I hope you still review anyway.<strong>

**M: yeah, oh! And thanks for those people who reviewed our story we really love you..**

**L: yeah, but sorry I'm taken .. just kiddin, anyway my heart is only for miku..**

**K: stop blabbin non-sense you idiot ..**

**Y: hey! You're trespassing again !**

**Mikuo: hey guys!**

**Y : well, since they're all here might as well we all ask you guys.**

**All: please review guys !**


	11. tokyo part1

**NARRATION**

Miku woke up earlier than usual, since mikuo always wakes up first. She prepared her things and went downstairs to cook their breakfast. After she's done she called mikuo "breakfast is ready nii-san!"

"hai ! coming!" mikuo answered back. By the time mikuo went downstairs he was done preparing his own stuffs too.

"hmm .. let me guess .. uhh .. pancakes with leeks right ?"

"yeah, good guess .. now hurry up and sit down before I eat it all up." Joked miku while giggling

"hey! That's not fair!" mikuo pouted as he pulled his chair to sit down.

"hey, you remember that we're going to Tokyo today right?" asked miku

"yeah, I'm done preparing my things already, how bout you?" mikuo answered as he chewed the pancakes.

"same. Well, I was just thinking if we could leave by nine?"

"well, the time right now is 8am so, you still have one hour."

"yay! Thanks onii-chan .." then she hugged mikuo and went out.

"onii-chan huh?" mikuo whispered under his breath.

Miku then went to her neighbourhood, as usual there to find Len, but when she arrived at their house it was close. It seems like no one is home. She tried pressing the doorbell but true there wasn't any response. Half-heartedly she went back home. It was meaningless for her to stay since they're not home.

_Where is he? If he's not home, we could he have gone to?_

When miku went back to her house, she found mikuo already outside.

"what are you doing here outside?"

"well I just got the feeling that you'd be coming back already." Mikuo said then had a nervous chuckle

"really?"

"well? shall we head to the train station?"

"yeah" she answered softly

After for how many minutes of travelling to the train station, they had finally arrived. Miku tied her hair in braids then made it look shorter than before. Mikuo and miku waited when suddenly miku remembers.

_Oh no! I forgot my spectacles!_

"oh no!"

"why?"

"I forgot my spectacles! I need those spectacles or else I can't go to Tokyo!"

"what? But we're here already couldn't you just go to Tokyo without it?"

"I said I can't!" she said, then suddenly an idea pops on her head.

"why don't you go ahead then I'll just follow, I know Lily-nee-san's address anyway. Okay? Go ahead of me."

"but –"

"bye nii-san !" miku then pushed mikuo inside the train when the doors opened. She hurriedly went back. She looked for her spectacles in her drawer and luckily she found it underneath her notebooks.

"there you are!" after she went running towards the train station to catch up with mikuo. It was the perfect timing, the perfect set-up for destiny's work. On the next door of the train, there stood Len with his earphones plugged on his ear. They both boarded the train.

**LEN'S P.O.V**

_Geez! That rin, making me buy her stuffs, couldn't she just buy it at Tokyo? Now I'm awfully late._

I boarded the train, I had my earphones plugged on my ear. I slid the mp3 down to my jacket's pocket without looking, I didn't notice that it didn't went on the pocket instead it fell on the floor, as there were many people my mp3 got kicked away, I kept chasing it but it got kicked always when it finally stopped I reached for it. I finally got it, it was on the foot of someone. I looked up to see who it was when I saw a teal short haired girl raging with anger.

_Oh my God! I'm in trouble._

She then hit me with her bag then shouted "PERVERT!"

_What? A pervert? I was just chasing my mp3 now I got called a pervert? Today is really full of misfortunes._

"hey! Hey! You're accusing me a pervert? I was just chasing my mp3, then unfortunately it stopped below you. Got it?"

"pervert! Pervert! PERVERT!"

Then the doors opened, a policeman saw us creating troubles then he blew his whistle to warn us. But I don't know why but we didn't stop quarrelling, then he was approaching us. I can clearly sense danger then without a second thought I grabbed her hand then dashed towards wherever my legs can bring me.

_This is bad, if anybody sees me this will be a problem._

I ran as fast as my legs can bring me, i wasn't paying attention at all until i heard a thud. I looked back and saw the teal haired girl on the ground, groaning in pain.

"ouch."

"hey! Are you okay?"

"are you blind? Of course i'm not. And why did you grabbed me anyways? You really are a pervert!"

_There she goes again._

"listen here young lady, I really am not a pervert. I was just chasing down my mp3 player when it fell off my jacket, it got kicked always then stopped below you. Got it?"

"uhh .. i-i'm sorry .. but you should have said so." She said blushing. I don't know why but I felt a familiar feeling seeing her blush. She resembles miku with the color of her hair.

_Yeah. How's miku doing? Is she mad that I didn't told her that i would be coming to Tokyo? She wouldn't notice it anyway._

I glanced back at the tealette then answered sarcastically. "hello? I tried to but you didn't listen instead you kept on shouting PERVERT!" he copied miku's screaming voice. He glanced at the tealette then saw her giggling.

"what's so funny?"

"you know what? You look like someone whose very dear to me but, he doesn't talk that way so i'm quite sure now that you're not him.. oh and you sounded cute too." She said while smiling at me. I can't help but blush a little. She really reminds me of miku even the way she laughs and smiles really resembles miku.

"by the way, what's your name?" she seemed shocked to my question.

"I-I-I'm Mi...Mi .. mimi .." she said as she lowered her head.

"I see, i'm Lee." I said while smiling at her. After introducing ourselves we asked questions while walking and we got to know each other. Except by the fact that i didn't told her i was a singer. We came into an intersection and found that we're going on opposite ways, we bid goodbye as we parted away. I don't know why but i kept on smiling to myself, she really is like miku.

**MIKU'S P.O.V**

when i arrived at lily-nee-san's house mikuo was already there at the door waiting for me.

"i'm here onii-chan!"

"where have you gone off to? I was really worried. It's 5pm already."

"i'm sorry onii-chan, it's just that i ran into a trouble on my way here." He then noticed my scrapped knee.

"what happened? Does it still hurt? Wash it with water immediately then we'll treat it."

"but i'm already fine."

"just get on and don't oppose."

I went to the bathroom and washed my knee.

"geez, he worries too much." Just then lily-nee-san came in and brought a towel.

"you can't help it, ever since that accident he's been overprotective of you that he even took you away from your birthplace, Tokyo." She said while smiling at me.

"yeah."

After washing and drying them, i went downstairs directly to let mikuo treat her wounds. Yuki was in the living room watching her favourite idol.

"lee-sama!" she said in a dazed. I giggled while watching her. I turned my glance to see whose that "lee-sama" that she's talking about. I was shocked when i saw his face.

"lee?"

"eh? Miku-nee-san, you know lee-sama?"

"oh? I just happened to be with him when i was on my way here."

"what?" exclaimed yuki "that's so unfair! Yuki didn't get the chance to get along with lee-sama!"

Lily went to us and asked. "why are you fighting? what's the matter?"

"miku-onee-san got a chance to talk with lee-sama but yuki didn't, that's so unfair."

"lee-sama?" lily looked at the TV screen and looked so shocked.

"his back" lily-nee-san whispered while staring at the TV

"what's the fuss all about?" mikuo entered the room then saw lily staring at the TV screen, he took a glance at the TV then somehow he looked so shocked too and it made him drop the first aid kit he was holding.

"his back." He whispered too.

"someone you know nii-san? Nee-san?" they turned their attention on me when i asked them

"no miku, it's nothing" lily nee-san said then she smiled at me. "now let's get that wound of yours get treated, mikuo?"

"ah, yeah." He said nodding slightly.

He treated her wounds gently but it seems his not paying attention to miku, it seems like his mind is flying off to some other space.

_What's wrong with mikuo-nii-san? He seems to be bothered by something._

"uhh .. mikuo-nii-san, uhh .. can you take me to the amusement park after this?"

"yes." He said plainly

"what's wrong mikuo?" i said directly and somehow calling him by his name made him return to his usual self

"nothing miku." He said smiling "hey! It's the first time since the day i took you away from here that you called my name again."

"it's because you're acting strange. It bothers me you know."

"i'm sorry."

"well, to make up you must buy me a chocolate ice cream with a leek on the top."

"eh?"

"i won't forgive you if you won't treat me."

"okay, okay. My demanding princess" i smiled with his comment

"i really am."

After that i took her to the amusement park, after we went to the mall. Miku said she'll be going to the restroom and left mikuo in a restaurant. She went around looking for the restroom until she came by a wide open area of the mall, there was a big crowd circling something. I can't see it clearly so i went upstairs. There i saw a blond boy sitting in front of the piano, his head was bent down but somehow an image of a boy who was facing his back on me appeared in my head. He started humming a song. Then the boy in the piano started playing the piano, it was the same and somehow she feels like she knows the song. He started singing it.

Kimi to boku no sekai dake

Yume no naka ni tojikamete

"Uso ni some takono negai" then a hum overlapped his song

"Sakebu koe wa hakanakute" he then played the piano. He looked so shocked, while playing the piano he kept on looking around, i wonder why though. I was borrowing a microphone from a sales lady and promised i shall return it to her after so in exchange i left my blue necklace with her. _I shall be back to claim it again._ Was the last thing i said to the lady before running back to the area. Then he continued

"itsumo sunete akiramete" "ima wa nani ga taisetsuka"

"itsuka kimi ga kizuku toki" "nanimo dekizutachi tsukusu"

"nanimo kamo wo kirusetete" "Kimi wa boku no te wo hiita"

"ano hi wo utaugau kotoni" "Naano gimon mo mote zuniita"

"Mawaru sekai heto kimi ta boku ga, omoi egaiteta kono mirai wa, konna hazujanai surechigai de, itsumo kizutsukete bakariitane." He was accompanied by a very wonderful voice, an angelic voice that he seems to be familiar with but he can't find who owns it.

_All this time he's been looking for me right?_

I went back to the sales girl then returned the microphone to her.

"thanks onee-san" i said while smiling at her. She handed the necklace back to me and then i wore it on me.

_I need to get back to mikuo before he worries again._

I traced my steps back to find my way to mikuo, i turned around to see the open area again but this time i saw him getting up from his seat he stopped playing the song already. I don't know why but i felt that i really need to run away, my hair got loosened as i tried to run away which revealed my very long hair. I saw him look at my direction, now i'm really convinced i should run away now.

**LEN'S P.O.V**

All throughout the song, someone has been accompanying me, it was an angelic voice, a voice that i'm very much familiar with.

_It sounds like miku, it can't be miku right?_

I kept on looking around trying to find the girl that's been accompanying me. I didn't finish the song because it wasn't complete yet, i don't know why i loved that song even though it was still incomplete i can remember myself humming it while i was still a young boy. I stood up from my seat then saw a teal haired girl. Her hair was very long just like miku's

_Wait! It can't be! MIKU!_

I saw her running away, then without thinking i jumped from the platform and went running away to chase miku although it was bit difficult to pass through the crowds i still managed to pass somehow. I chased her but i can't find any trace of her anymore. I went upstairs to have a good view of the space. Then i saw a teal head, i went to follow the head while on the 2nd floor. It went inside a shop, her long beautiful hair following her every movement.

_But why is miku here? What is she doing here?_

I went downstairs and went inside the shop but unfortunately i didn't manage to catch up to her. And so i went home disappointed and confused.

_What is she doing here? Could it be she was the one who accompanied me? But if it was her , why did she know that song?_


	12. tokyo part2

**Y : hey guys! I'm very sorry for the confusion in chapter 11, actually chapters 11 and 12 are one but if I join them it would be too long so I decided to cut it into 2 chapters. That's why I'm very sorry.**

**M : we sincerely apologize ..**

**L : hope you'll read chapter 12 as a continuation of chapter 11..**

**Y : so , the story ..**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S P.O.V<strong>

_Seriously what was I thinking? Why did I thought of him trying to chase me? There's no way a guys like him and not to mention a superstar would even bother to chase me.. it was too close, I thought someone might recognize me when my hair loosened.. phew .._

I slid down the door as soon as I closed it. I hugged my knees then let my head rest on them, ever since child I've been afraid of letting my hair down that's why I continuously cut it in a boyish cut. It all happened at my elementary school years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_mikuo-nii!" called a younger miku_

"_miku! I'm glad you're all healthy again! You didn't seem like you went in an accident." Joked mikuo_

"_it's because you're always by my side." Miku smiled sweetly._

_The both of them played together when suddenly one of their classmate approached them._

"_hey! Did you know the real reason why you're parents died?"_

_Mikuo and miku didn't pay attention, they just ignored it then walked away, then the child shouted._

"_it's because of you two." Then he laughed._

"_what?" snapped mikuo_

"_yeah, what you heard was true, it was because of the both of you that they died. Because a TWIN with the opposite sex brings MISFORTUNE to the one they love." Then he burst out laughing then everyone too laughed. Miku was already crying, then they started to throw stones at them shouting "go away you MISFORTUNES!" mikuo was already punching the boy who told those things so he left miku alone, when they targeted Miku, a certain blond boy hugged her to protect her. After he stood up then shouted._

"_hey! That's enough! You're going way too far." Then a voice overlapped_

"_oh! Here comes the other misfortunes" referring to Len and Rin_

"_naturally they would save their own kinds right?"_

"_lets get out of here before we catch their misfortune."_

_Then they started to fall back and walk away. Miku kept crying so the young girl with a blond hair approached her offering a handkerchief._

"_it's alright, everything's going to be alright." Then she hugged miku. Miku stopped crying the instant the girl hugged her then whispered._

"_thank you."_

* * *

><p>I smiled as I reminisce those memories.<p>

"yeah, that was the time I met renny too." She smiled with saddened eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_by the way, where's mikuo-nii-san?"_

"_miku!"shouted mikuo_

"_nii-san!"_

_Mikuo hugged her then asked "are you okay?"_

_Miku nodded in reply. "they helped me." She pointed to the two people at their front. Mikuo took a glance at them and looked shocked._

"_k-k-kagamine-san?" referring to rin. "are you twins too?"_

"_yeah." Nodded rin., then she smiled sweetly_

"_mind you introduce me to them?" interrupted miku when she caught mikuo staring at the young girl_

"_oh!" jerked mikuo. "kagamine-san, this is my younger twin sister, hatsune miku. Miku, this kagamine-san, kagamine rin and her twin brother kagamine .. what is it again?"_

"_kagamine-" but before len could finish rin cut him. "renny, kagamine renny." Then rin smiled at miku_

"_hey rin." Protested len, but rin didn't mind him nor listened to him at all._

"_nice to meet you miku." Then miku got shocked. Rin noticed Miku's reaction. Then she asked._

"_why? Don't you like me calling you Miku?" miku shook her head violently._

"_no. it's just that this is the first time someone called me by my name, well aside from my brother of course."_

"_I see. Then would you mind being my bestfriend from now on?" miku got delighted at what Rin said._

"_I would love too, Rin-chan!" ever since then Miku and Rin became the best of friends, and miku started to feel something for "renny" too until a certain accident happened. __**"It was a school field trip, a trip to the woods. We we're about to go down the hill and head back home when our bus got destroyed so we need to just walk down the cliff. We we're told by our teachers to stay close to the walls of rock so that we won't fall on the cliff. We did as what we we're told but then my hat was blown by the wind towards the cliff, it was the hat that I love the most so I chased it, renny ran after me shouting my name "Miku!" I didn't heard him at all, all of my attention was at the flying hat, I felt a hand pulling my waist which led me to fall down on the ground then saw renny jump for the hat. But I never thought that that would be the last day I'll ever see renny, after he threw my hat towards me I never saw him again, he fell on the cliff. He died, I had quite a great shock that I had a nervous breakdown, the next thing I knew is that I woke up on the hospital and went berserk when mikuo told me, renny DIED."**_

I felt a tear slid down my face. "yeah, my first love died because of me, renny died because of me. It was true after all, everyone that I loved dies." Then I cried. "all these years I thought I can escape them if I'll go with mikuo and go to a far away place but the past still haunts me." I said between my sobs. "do I still love renny? " I stopped from crying when I heard mikuo knock at the door.

"yes?"

"miku, are you alright? You seem strange after we went to the mall" mikuo talking at the back of the door.

"no, I'm fine.."

"are you sure? You can tell me if you like it."

_Mikuo always worry for me all the time he really is like luka. _I thought then giggled.

"I really am fine, I'll be down when I'm done changing my clothes."

"okay .." he said then I heard his footsteps walking down the hall until it vanished. I got up then changed my clothes.

_It'll do no good for me if I keep on remembering that accident._ After changing I went downstairs and ate dinner together with them.

* * *

><p><strong>LEN'S P.O.V<strong>

_was it really miku? Is it really her? No, that can't possibly be, miku never wears spectacles and she never ties her hair up to make it look shorter._ I smiled at my thought. _What am I doing mistaking miku on a nerd girl? That's impossible._

I went inside the house. I looked for rin, my twin sister. I found her in the living room watching my concerts.

"can you please stop watching those?" I said annoyed.

"why?" she said while chewing her oranges. "you look cool here." Then she laughed. I just shrugged the idea. I sat beside her eating the bananas that we're on the table.

"hey! How's the live performance at the mall? I heard you ran away after your 4th song?"

"yeah." I said while looking at the TV

"why?" she asked curiously

"you would't believe what I saw there that made me jump out from the platform."

"what is it?"

"miku, I think I saw miku.. but I think it's impossible. This is Tokyo. She couldn't be possibly here." Rin silenced for a bit, I think she might be shocked too. Then she spoke up.

"what do you know? .. destiny works it's ways." She whispered. I tilted my head and looked at her with a confused look.

"what do you mean?"

"nothing, soon you'll find out soon." She said as she snuggled at the pillow and she slept.

"hey! Don't sleep there. Geez!" I carried her to her bedroom and went to my bedroom as well. I threw myself at the bed.

_I'm extremely exhausted today. Miku … how is she? _Then I closed my eyes to get enough rest.

_This dream again? A girl beside me whom I can't even see the face clearly keeps on calling me renny._

"_who are you?"_

"_renny-chii! Hurry up!"_

"_I'm not renny."_

"_renny-chii" she starts to cry._

"_hey don't cry. I really am not renny."_

"_I-I love you renny-chii" she kissed my cheek as if it was real then she smiled so sweetly _

"_who is renny?"_

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

After len told me about he saw miku that looked like a nerd, I was extremely shocked, I kept on telling myself.

_What do I do? What do I do? What if he remembers everything? _I just planned on giving him a excuse.

"what do you know? .. destiny works it's ways." I whispered. he tilted my head and looked at me with a confused look.

"what do you mean?"

"nothing, soon you'll find out soon." I said as I snuggled at the pillow and pretended to sleep. Since Len is my responsible onii-chan he carried me to my room then went to his own room. I waited for a few minutes to get out of bed. I went to his bedroom and found him sleeping without even changing his clothes. I smiled while looking at him.

_He looks extremely exhausted._

I went near him and sat beside his bed.

"you can't ignore her renny-chii, you've always been there for her, when she cries, when she makes fun of you, when she's mad at you, and every birthday of hers you were always there, you even got mad at her for always cutting her hair short, you would always say "it's a waste! So what if they think of you as a misfit? You don't have to try to be someone you're not" but when she starts to cry you immediately fluster not sure what to do, you got mad at me for telling her that your name was renny instead of Len but isn't it cute? Then that incident happened she broke down seeing you smiling at her while falling down the cliff. It was too much for her, she was sent to a hospital that was nearby while we looked for you. Gladly you we're still alive when we saw you that's why we brought you quickly to the hospital she was brought to, but our parents heard about your accident that they decided to transfer you to America, of course I still can't disobey them that's why without even telling how you were to her I decided we should leave as soon as possible, but when you we're treated and you're fine already, healthy and strong, you had an amnesia. You can't remember us, but you knew the country japan, you kept on insisting that you want to go there, when we went back here to grant your will you became Lee, a super cute singer." I giggled then continued. "when you became a singer, you got tired that you want to go away, then you chose Himeji , there we saw her again a whole new different girl before you, then you disguised yourself as a nerdy bookworm. Len I don't want to hurt you, which I never told your past to you"

He groaned as if he was running hard, he whispered.

"wait .. who are you? Who is renny?" I got shocked when he said that name. I shook him hard to wake him up.

_So he's been dreaming these things lately? He must be starting to remember things._

"uhh .. rin? What are you doing here?

"uhhh .. I was just going to grab a snack when I heard you groaning as if you were running really hard I thought you had a nightmare so I uhh .. woke you up." I laughed nervously then before he could even say a word I quickly stood up then went outside his room.

"well, goodnight onii-chan"

"yeah, goodnight." I closed the door behind me then let out a nervous sigh

_That was close, so he's starting to remember things. I wonder what will happen, will he be able to stay beside her? Or will he be forced to let her go? This is going to be exciting, I wonder how destiny will work again._

With that I went back to my own room again then slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Y: well, I'm sorry if I cut the two chapters, I'm really sorry!<strong>

**M : please review guys..**

**L : we sincerely hope you'll like the continuation.**

**R : I'll be appearing from here to the next chapters so if you don't want to get smashed by my road roller better review. Bwahahah**

**Y : please excuse her..**

**All : review, review, review !**


	13. TRUST and FOOLISHNESS

**Y : hey guys ! sorry for the late update .. i'm busy with school so uhm .. i didn't have the chance to update ..**

**M : we're really sorry ..**

**L : i don't have to say anything do I ? all I care about is Miku anyway .. (munches the banana)**

**M : (blush) L-Len ..**

**R : uhh .. could you please drop the lovey-dovey atmosphere please ? it's somehow uncomfortable ..**

**Y : well, let's proceed with the story.. ohh .. and this story focuses on Len and Miku and Rin and Mkuo ONLY !**

* * *

><p><strong>LEN'S P.O.V<strong>

Today is Sunday, I need to head back to Himeji already. I still have to attend class tomorrow. I went ahead of rin since i've got loads of homeworks to do. So I bid goodbye to her.

"RIN ! I'LL BE GOING THEN !"

"YEAH ! TAKE CARE !"

I practically jogged towards the station since it's still so early in the morning. I plugged the earplugs on my ear then savoured the cool dawn breeze. As soon as I was able to hop on the train I sat on the nearest vacant place near the doors. I didn't notice I fell asleep immediately. I woke up when the train stopped rather harshly that I was thrown sideways but not on an exaggerated manner. I quickly stood up then stepped outside of the train turning my gaze on the grounds due to such uncomfortable gazes. I was about to close my eyes to just shrug off the uncomfortable atmosphere when a teal colored hair dropped down on the floor. It was extremely long, I looked up to see who owns it and quickly recognized the owner, the owner of the hair and my heart . _MIKU !_ _she knew I was coming home ! _I hugged her from behind herthen I felt her stiffen, she turned around slowly, i can really feel her fear, _maybe I was going too far ? she looked so scared, but anyway she still looks cute. _I smiled

"L-Len ?"

"Hi Miku !"

"W-What .." she was cut short when her brother Mikuo linked arms with her.

"Oh ! Len ?"

_Oh ? maybe she wasn't waiting for me._

"yeah, hey mikuo.." somehow he looks a bit surprised

"ahh .. Miku .. you promised me we would go to the ice cream shop."

"ah, yeah !" _now he's being a child._

"would you like to come with us , uhh , Len ?" she asked as she turned her gaze on the grounds.

"can I ?" _Ohh .. she really looks so cute._

"o-of course."

"sure."

We walked together outside the train station, Mikuo was still clinging to her like a child. _Damn this Mikuo, how can I hold Miku's hands if he's here? _I thought angrily, then I suddenly felt a small soft warm hands held mine. I looked at miku but she wasn't looking at me, but her face was a bright red while looking at her front. I smiled then turned my gaze at my front again.

_Well, this much is fine already. _We arrived at the ice cream shop and had ice creams, i choose a chocolate ice cream with bananas on top while miku and mikuo choose vanilla ice cream with leeks on top. I felt a bit jealous seeing they had the same ice cream flavours. I saw miku staring at my ice cream.

"want some?" i asked her

"can i ?"

"y-yeah." But she didn't even move a muscle , she just kept on staring it, I pulled the ice cream closer to me since i thought she wouldn't want to eat bananas anyway but she grabbed my wrists and licked the melted ice cream that we're on my fingers. I stared at her for a moment then turned my gaze at my finger. I felt my heart beat wildly and felt my face burning hot. _I must be really red at this moment. _I dare not face her while blushing like crazy like this, my heart can't even calm down. I felt a tap on my arms i turned to the person who tapped me and saw her smiling while her tongue out. She really is like a child. _Why is she so CUTE ? damn it. _Miku then behaved herself when her brother arrived from getting us drinks. Somehow he had this uncomfortable gaze on me again. _Argh ! why can't this little bug just go away and pest others. _I thought again, this time it seems like he was able to read my mind that he stood up and left.

"where are you going nii-san ?"

"going home. I still need to clean the house."

"oh.."

"go home early okay ?"

"yeah .."

After he was gone unconsciously I let out a sigh of relief, miku turned to me.

"so what are you doing in the train station Len ?" she asked me while licking her ice cream

I answered her with my eyes closed. "well, i just came back ..." i stopped when i realized

_she doesn't know I went to Tokyo, oh no !_

miku stared at me with a face wating for my answer.

"well , i just came back from ... uhh .. the trip ! yes the trip!" then I laughed nervously. _Wasn't I too obvious? I'm sure Miku would doubt it._

But I never expected her response. She smiled at me and stood up while pulling me then hugged me. "I'm glad you're fine."

_Don't tell me she completely trusts me?_

"well, uhh .. Len , can i spend this day with you?" i stared at her dazed to think she completely trusts me.

"Len ?" she called again and leaned closer to me . instantly my senses came back then felt my heart beat wild and my face burning hot.

"uhh .. sure." She smiled at me sweetly then held my hands. _ Her hands are so soft and warm. _I stared at our hands then smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>MIKUO'S P.O.V<strong>

I stood up and told miku i would be heading home. I walked away from them and hid behind a wall close enough to hear their conversation. I heard miku ask him.

"so what are you doing in the train station Len ?"

"well, i just came back ..." then he stopped and continued "well , i just came back from ... uhh .. the trip ! yes the trip!" he laughed nervously.

_Lying eh? _ I thought to myself. I took a peek at them to see miku's reaction to his lie. She stood up but I can't see her face, she pulled him up too and to my surprise she hugged him and told him.

"I'm glad you're fine." I was deeply shocked at her reaction. _Doesn't she know he's lying? Or does she trust him that completely? _I bit my lower lip because of my frustration. I walked away and decided to just go home before I go berserk there.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

as I was heading home i passed by this ice cream shop and decided to eat an ice cream. I saw Miku, Len and Mikuo sitting in a table i hid away from them so that they won't know i'm here. So practically i sat at the opposite direction far enough for them not to be able to notice me. I kept staring at them as i was eating my ice cream. Then i saw mikuo stand up and left them.

_Wait! Mikuo don't leave them!_

But i was surprised when mikuo stopped and hid against a wall close enough from them. It seems he was listening in their conversation. I didn't notice instead of keeping an eye at miku and len I ended up staring at mikuo more. After somewhile he bit his lower lip and walked away.

_What made him walk away?_ I turned my focus from mikuo to len and miku who was sharing a hug.

_I see .. so that made him mad huh ? i wonder what's running through mikuo's head right now._

And so i followed him. It seems he doesn't have any exact location he wanted to go until we ended up in our elementary school. I followed him as he went to the rooftop of the school. He stopped there and watched the skies that are blue. I approached from behind and tugged his shirt. I can feel my heart beating wild and my face turning crimson red.

"uhh .."

"r-rin ?" he stuttered. "what are you doing here?"

"uhh .. mikuo , i have something i want to tell you."

"what is it?" i looked up to see him clearly, and saw him smile which even made my heart go wild.

"uhh .. actually mikuo .. i-i-i to you uhhh... i-i sti-ill li-li-like you." There i finally said it. I glanced to his face again just to see his shocked expression.

"r-rin."

"i'm sorry mikuo if i hurt you in the past .. i'm sorry mikuo .. please come back to me." Then tears started welling up in my eyes.

"i'm sorry rin." I was shocked with what he told me. "but only foolish people would fall again repeatedly to someone who already hurt them." It hurt so much that i can hold it to myself anymore and so i ran away. But he grabbed my wrists and hugged me from behind.

"and i'm one of those foolish people." Before i could even answer him he shut me up with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Y: i'm sorry for late updates .. hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**R: oh my god? *blush***

**Mikuo: what's wrong rin?**

**R : nothing ..**

**M & L : oooh .. those lovebirds taking away the spotlight from us..**

**All : please review guys,, thanks : )**


	14. misunderstandings? no, just mistakes!

**Y : here I am ! alive again ! new years here ! end of 2011 and the start of 2012 !**

**M : yeah ! it's still so loud outside !**

**L : happy new years everyone ! especially you Miku .. *blush***

**M: happy new years yumii , rin, mikuo-niisan and LEN *hugs len***

**R : come on , I told you to drop the lovey dovey atmosphere didn't I ?**

**Mikuo : it's alright rin.. you have me anyways .. *HUGS RIN TOO***

**R : *blushes* twins really are alike ..**

**Y : well, on with the story !**

* * *

><p><strong>MIKU'S P.O.V<strong>

School's back again , first day of the last week of August. Tomorrow's my birthday again. Well I'll just do the usual thing going to the elementary school and paying a short visit to renny.

_If renny was alive till now, what would he look like? Probably like Lee ? or no, may be like Len ? wait Len , Lee ? now that I think about it they look similar with each other.. could it be… nah ! it's impossible.._

As usual I'm walking to school, I'm taking a shortcut now cause I have cleaning duties first thing in the morning. I even woke up earlier than usual today.

"Yawn! I wonder what kind of trick will mikuo pull out again tomorrow so that we could celebrate my birthday. Maybe just like last time , telling me it's a welcome party for a new member of our club yet it was really intended for me .. I just can't help but laugh at mikuo's expression begging for forgiveness when I stormed out of the hall."

"oh? Miku !" someone called me from behind. _Who could it be? This early in the morning. _I turned around to see the person and instantly blushed when I saw HIM.

"L-Len ? what are you doing this early in the morning and wearing the school's uniform too. Isn't it a bit early for you to go to school already?"

"no can do, although I still want to sleep but I can't I still have cleaning duties this morning."

_W-What ? don't tell me? Len is my cleaning partner today ?_

"What ?"

"well, how about you Miku ? why're you so ear-" before he could eve finish I ran away quickly but stopped halfway.

_Well, we're on good terms lately and he said he likes me too and I like him , so why can't my heart settle down? Why does it kept beating faster and faster when Len's near me?_

I walked back to him and held his hand while looking at the ground.

"u—uhh .. Let's go."

"wa-waitt !"

I practically dragged him towards school.

"wh-what's wrong with you Miku? You're acting strange today."

But I didn't bother to respond to him and instead pointed on the chalkboard. He instantly turned his gaze from me to the chalkboard and stared in surprise. His name and my name we're written side by side as the cleaning duty partners. I raised my gaze to get a better view at his reaction. He was red and he wasn't looking at me.

"I-Is that the reason why you we're acting weird?" I just nod my head since I'm too nervous to talk to him. Even though I already managed to tell him my feelings.

"I see .. then if you feel uncomfortable with it you can just leave the work to me." He smiled at me like it was nothing but it wasn't a smile that would always make my heart beat faster. It seems he got the wrong idea.

_Oh no! he misunderstood me. You're such an idiot Miku._

He started to walk away when I burst out my feelings for it to be able to reach him.

"PLEASE DON'T MISUNDERSTAND ME" I shouted. He turned to me with a face telling me –HUH?—"it's just that I feel very nervous whenever I'm with you. My heart keeps beating faster and faster whenever you're beside me. I feel embarrassed when you look at me blushing, I couldn't also speak because of the tension I feel everytime you're with me. To put it simply , I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH , too much that it's hard to suppress it already, too much that I don't know what I'll do without you."

"M-Miku ?" I can see clearly that he's blushing because of my second confession. "a—" before he could even finish I shut him up with a kiss. "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish but I don't want to lose you anymore renny.."

_What? What did I just say? _I opened my eyes and saw a very dark expression of Len

"so you mistook me for renny, is that renny the one you love so much? Is the reason why you confessed to me at the music room because I resemble that renny ? WELL UNFORTUNATELY I'M NOT RENNY !" and with that he dashed out from the room without even hearing my explanation.

Classes already started but Len skipped all the lessons this day. The teacher said it to be very unlike him since he's such a good student. It's very unlike him to skip classes. And I'm taking all the guilt since I was the reason why he skipped it. After school I passed by their house bringing his things. I rang the doorbell twice then Rin came out.

"oh Miku ! why're you here?"

"uuhh .. rin-chan, is Len inside?"

"uhh .. no, he hasn't come home. Why ?"

"what? He's not yet home?"

"y-yes.."

"uhh .. please keep these, it's his things. I need to find him, I need to apologize."

"uhh .. w-wait Miku."

But I ran away quickly so that I could find him. I went to the playground, to the bookstores where we always go, to everywhere that I cold think of he might be. I got tired of running around of all those places until I ended up I our school. I went to the music room where I had my first confession. The very first confession I had done. I sat in the piano and started to play the song that I knew by some still unknown circumstances. I hummed the song since I don't know the song yet I know the name of the song.

"my world, your world huh? The story of this song really is like My and Len's story. Two different worlds intertwined with Destiny. Just how long will Fate keep playing with us? Why is it that everything we do individually turns out to be fine but everything between us seems to be so impossible?" as soon as I finished the song I stretched my sore arms from playing it over and over again.

"guess it's time to search for Len again." I stood up from the piano when the doors slid open in a harsh manner. I wasn't able to move from my position when the lights from the sunset revealed the person standing before me.

"L-Len ? what are you doing here?"

"BAKA ! I should be the one asking you WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I-I was looking for you." I glanced at him, he's breathing really hard, he's wet from his sweats, and he had dirt all over his pants. "wait! Did you …. Look for me?" he turned bright red and turned away his gaze from me.

"why – why would I ? I'm still mad at –" but before he could even finish I hugged him so tight and kissed him

"I'm glad you're not SO mad at me that you even managed to find me." He broke the hug and had that dark expression again.

"why… why can you even still kiss me when you have someone else that you love?"

"oh .. you're talking about renny ?"

"don't take things lightly , I – you know that I love you but you love someone else and it's not me."

"calm down! Yes, renny was my first love ….. but ! I didn't confess to you just because you resemble him, I confessed to you because it's what I feel inside. The first time I saw you I already had my eyes on you and my affection for you grew as days went by. So please don't misunderstand"

"then, why did you told me those things? why did you call me by the name renny."

"because just this morning I was thinking about if renny was alive what would he look like? Then your image and Lee's image pop in my head."

"so you mean? This renny .."

"yes, he's dead. He died on my birthday. And he died for my sake."

When I said those things Len instantly collapsed.

"Len ! Len! What's wrong? Len! Please wake up! LEN !" but he closed his eyes. I immediately called for an ambulance and notified rin about Len. The ambulance arrived 2 minutes after I called since the hospital is just near enough.

_Oh God ! please keep Len safe.. I don't know what I'll be if ever he leaves me like the way Renny Left me .. _I prayed silently holding onto Len's hands while crying..

* * *

><p><strong>Y : end of chapter 14 ..<strong>

**M : so dramatic..sniff, I can't stop crying anymore, sniff**

**L : you can stop crying now miku, it was all just an act, trust me I'll never leave you.. *hugs miku***

**R : oh my gawd! It's because of your nonsense Pride Len , not going out to confront miku ! even made me—ump !**

**L : oops ! no spoilers my dear twin ! well please review !**


	15. END

**Y : hello ! sorry for the delay everyone but I'm really putting all of my efforts into making a nice ending for this story ..**

**M : what do you mean ?**

**L : simple Miku .. This story is coming into an end .. **

**R : yeah , it's not like we can continue this story like forever ..**

**Mikuo : no need to worry Miku ..**

**M : why ? *sob***

**Y : because I'm planning to make another story with you and Len as the main characters already ..**

**M : really ? *hiccup***

**Y : yep , so let's get on with the story okay ? This will be quite a long chapter so please read it until the end, for this chapter there wouldn't be any P. for the characters here .. so please have a fun time reading the END ..**

**AUTHOR**

The ambulance rushed to the hospital with Miku by Len, still unconscious. By the time they arrived the nurses that we're on the ambulance too , took Len to the Emergency Room for careful analysis on his sudden collapse. Miku was left on the door way of the ER (Emergency Room) still crying, her knees gave away, and made her fall to the white floor of the hospital, she lowered her head and cried.

"please God, make Len safe. I don't know what'll become of me if Len leaves me too." After she said those she burst out crying. Rin and Mikuo arrived a few minutes later when they arrived the hospital. They rushed to Miku's side who was still crying in front of the ER.

"Miku, where's Len ?" said the flustering Rin.

"Miku, are you okay ? are you hurt?"

Miku raised her head to face them, her teal orb eyes that can be traced with sadness staring directly at them. Her rosy cheeks, wet with tears. "Len's been there for 20 minutes already, I'm getting worried nii-san, rin-chan .."

Rin took Miku out for a walk at the park near the hospital, she's been comforting Miku always even when they we're still young, well aside from Len of course.

"Miku, do you still remember me?" Rin suddenly spoke to Miku.

"What .. do you … mean , Rin-chan ? of course I know you." Miku said between her sobs. Rin giggled at her response.

"so it seems you don't remember anything in your past?" Miku was quite surprised with what she heard with Rin.

_Now that you mention it, I also knew a girl named Rin from my childhood years. Could it be that she's Rin-chan ? Renny's Twin sister ? but isn't she Len's sister ? I don't understand._

"no, I've forgot them. And I don't want to remember them again." She answered softly, almost like whispering.

"oh ? so you don't remember RENNY huh ?" Rin said teasingly. Miku was silenced, she doesn't know what to answer.

"you know Miku, I have something I want to confess to you." Rin said.

"What .. what is it Rin-chan ?"

"The truth is Renny .. Renny didn't die.." Miku gasped at what she said. "well although I told mikuo that Renny didn't die, I don't know what happened, but you didn't received it. So I took the opportunity that you thought Renny died and took him to America to cure him." Rin continued. "I'm sorry but when he woke up. He lost all his memories, but he remembered your name and Japan. He insisted on coming here even if it was against our parent's decision, but Renny was being stubborn and still went here, I had no choice but to follow him. When he first saw you, I could clearly see the he still loves you even though his mind couldn't remember him. His still HEAD-OVER-HEELS in love with you." Rin turned to Miku if she was still listening, she was crying again already.

"so you mean .. Renny is …" Miku voiced out

"yes, He is Len, Kagamine Len." Rin smiled as she said those words of truth. But Miku didn't even bother to say anything to her again, she just dashed out of the park and back to the hospital towards where Len is. She was smiling while crying.

"Len , I'm coming Len." She whispered to her self while dashing through the white Halls of the hospital, when she arrived at the ER, Mikuo wasn't there already. She panicked when a thought popped in her mind

_Len's not here already, where could have they taken him._

She dashed towards the information desk and asked the receptionist where Len might be.

"He's on room 127 ms." And with that she dashed again towards the said room. She stopped by a room with the numbers 127 written above the door. Her heart wasn't calming down. _Idiot there's no time to be nervous now, you'll get to see Renny.. I mean Len again. _Miku opened the doors slowly. But all she saw was a mikuo with his head down and a sleeping Len. Mikuo noticed her arrival and stood up.

"Oh ! Miku!" mikuo said to her.

"what's wrong onii-chan? Why isn't he waking up?"

"don't worry, he's just recuperating, no big deal, just let him rest."

"okay .." Miku approached the sleeping Len and touched his cheeks. Then all of a sudden flashes of memories where Len died because of her selfishness about the hat. She quickly removed her hand and tears started forming in her teal eyes again. She dashed out of the room without saying anything. Miku dashed towards the rooftop and cried again.

"I musn't go near him again. I can't let him suffer the same fate again."

"what do you mean with suffer the same fate huh?" Miku turned to see who was talking to her.

"Len?" Miku voiced out although she's still very surprise with Len on the door and heard her say those words, she still managed to ask him. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well getting some fresh air?" he said while smiling to me, his light blue eyes staring directly at mine. "well can you help me Mi-chan ?" he said as he tried to approach Miku.

"no .. STOP ! " miku shouted. "you musn't come near me, ever again." Miku said

"why?" Len asked her while frowning.

"it's because .. because .. because I'm a kid of mis-"

"Misfortune, you say? So what? It doesn't mean I can't get near you again, can I ?" he said sarcastically but smiling

"what if you might get killed again ?" Miku yelled

"Then, I can't do anything about it, can I ? if it really is my time already." Len said while looking at the sunset.

"still, I can't let you near me."

"why can't I ? damn it." Len said already annoyed.

"because someone told me so, that if ever the one that I love approaches me, it will be his last time. And I don't ever want to lose you again Len. I can't live a life knowing that you're dead." Miku said sobbing again

"whoever told you those things?"

"it was the fortune teller I met while looking for you everywhere, she knows about my past, she knows everything that happened when you almost died and she warned me not to let you come near me ever again."

"damn that fortune teller, so what if she knew your past, she doesn't know and will never know your future. It was all made up. I know you trusts everyone and that's what sometime's hate about you, you trust them so much and you never realized that they're taking it for granted already, you didn't even notice that I lied about coming back from the trip when the truth was I really went to Tokyo. I hate it, I feel so guilty giving your complete trust to someone like me." Len said as he lowered his head.

"I don't care if I nearly died when we we're young, all I care is that I saved you and that you're fine." Len then raised his head and smiled at me with tears swelling on his eyes.

"but.. I don't have the courage to face the future right now, I can't imagine what I would be if ever it happened to you again." Miku's legs gave up and she cried while she's on the floor, then suddenly Len approached her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"then I'll give you that courage" and Len kissed her as the sunsets down. Miku placed her arms on the back of Len's neck and kissed him back. Then the door to the rooftop banged open, revealing a mad Neru pointing a gun at us.

"you don't have the right to be happy, just when I finally made the both of you separate when we were young.."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_this two, why're they always together"_. _i sneaked behind Miku and reached for her hat and threw it towards the cliff. Of course Miku would chase it since it's her mother's memento. But I didn't expect Len to chase her too, pull her and jump for the hat._

"_is he nuts?" I said to myself. He fell down the cliff after throwing the hat back to Miku but until that very moment he was still smiling at her. I was glad when Len had to leave Miku and fly to America but I'm also sad because I can't see him for years. But it's still worth it at least I separated them already._

_-__**END **__-_

"but when you came back, it was still the same as last time, you fell in love with her again. What is with her that you can't find in me?" neru said crying

"first of all Neru, please calm down. Please put down the gun first." Neru lowered the gun and waited for Len's answer. "Neru, I love you but only as a friend. I can't blame myself for falling in love with Miku because that's what my heart feels. Please just accept the fact that I love Miku." After having said that, Neru raised the gun again.

"If you can't be mine, it'll be best if you'll JUST DIE." After Neru shoot the gun. Everything went fast, all I can see is a teal hair flowing in front of me, and is now falling down.

"MIKU ! MIKU! WAKE UP MIKU .. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.," Len said crying already.

"*cough* Len? I'm so glad you're fine.. *cough* at least now I can repay you for saving me several times already." Miku said softly.

"No miku .. we can still be together.. you can't die okay? You mustn't give up.. please hang on.." Len then carried Miku in a princess carry and dashed towards the ER. Len was left in the door. Len then called the police and arrested Neru. Mikuo and Rin rushed to him.

"why does everything turns out to be bad whenever you two reconcile?" Rin said frustatingly.

"Miku .. damn that NERU !" with that he punched the white walls of the hospital until his hands bled.

"stop it mikuo, punching can't save Miku now. We need to pray for her safety." After a few hours the doctor went out from the ER and called out.

"who is ms. Hatsune's relative's here?" Len, Rin and Mikuo jerked up and exclaimed. "we are." The doctor smiled at them before talking.

"It was great that she didn't lose too much blood, and it was good too that everything happened just here in the hospital if it we're somewhere far, we might not have saved her life. She's fine now, she just needs to rest and everything will be fine."

Len , Rin and Mikuo cheered for the great news and rushed towards the recovery room before sending Miku to her room which was 128. When they went inside where Miku was placed they found Miku humming a song, the song that Len recognizes so well, the one he sang to Miku when she was still young.

"Len ! Rin ! Mikuo-nii-san !" Miku exclaimed..

"MIKU!" they all exclaimed with great joy.

"I'm so glad you're fine miku.." mikuo said while burting into tears.

"yeah .. it's good it wasn't anything so serious." Rin said finally calming down

"I'm sorry Miku if I wasn't able to save you.." Len said while lowering his head. Miku then signaled him to come closer. Len did as he was told, he approached Miku, then Miku sat down, though it still hurts she still forced herself. Then she smacked Len's head with her knuckles.

"dummy ! it was on my own will." Miku said while smiling, the usual smile that made everyone captivated of her.

"Bu-but .." Len was cut when Miku pulled his shirt and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad I was able to save you even once." Then she hugged him very tight.

"ah yeah !" mikuo interrupted. "with this you don't have anymore reason to not celebrate your birthday right?"

"yeah." Agreed Rin "isn't her birthday tomorrow?" rin asked

"yes.. and I would like to celebrate it with Len." Miku said while blushing

"then we'll all head back to Tokyo and celebrate there." Len suggested.

"But how can I get out of here? It's forbidden you know." miku said.

"oh don't worry about that.." smiled Rin evilly

"yeah, leave it to us." Mikuo smiled evilly too

"somehow, I feel like this is going to be a trouble." Miku and Len said while sweat-dropping

"but isn't it nice? When those two work together they do anything just to complete that task." Smiled Len

"well, I don't care what happens as long as I'm with you Len." She rested her head on Len's chest and closed her eyes. Len blushed for a moment and smiled.

"yeah! As long as we're together." he smiled while closing his eyes and hugged Miku, before laying miku back to her bed he placed a kiss on her forehead and glanced to Mikuo and Rin whose already at the door.

"tomorrow, we'll commence the operation." Mikuo said. Len and Rin just nodded in agreement.

The next day, Len , Rin and Mikuo dressed as a nurse. Rin with a cute charm was assigned to keep the doctors busy, mikuo was assigned to take the ambulance since he's good at driving, and Len was in charge of taking miku out of the room.

-Miku's side-

Knock ! knock !

"yes ? " miku called out while her focus still on the book that Len left here the other night.

"uhh .. I'm here to check your vital signs" the voice from the other door said.

"oh! Please come in." miku said again , her eyes not leaving the book.

"ehem … .. you are dead now." Said the voice

"wha—" she was cut off when she suddenly fell asleep. Miku fell asleep after injecting some medicine that would make someone sleep, the person covered her in a white cloth and pushed her bed outside, towards the morgue. Surprisingly no one stopped him when he passed by a nurse with a golden hair.

"I'll leave the rest to you." He whispered

"okay .. got it." the girl responded.

Then the Len in disguise as a nurse went on his way to the morgue when a doctor blocked his way.

"hey nurse!" Len jerked up.

"Yes, doctor?" he said in a girly manner.

"uhh .. from what station are you? Are you new here?" the doctor blushed while asking Len

Len: _this perverted doctor actually thinks I'm a girl. Mind as well go on with the flow._

"ah, Yes! I was on my way to the morgue because a doctor told me to do so. But I think I lost my way. Say doctor, can you tell me which way is the morgue?"

"well –" the doctor was cut short because of a nurse calling him which is Rin.

"Doctor, a patient wants to see you."

"oh ! I'll be there." The doctor turned his gaze back at the nurse but when he turned around the nurse was gone. Len turned the other way leading into a dead end with only one window to pass through. Without any second thought he grabbed miku and carried her in a princess carry and jumped from the window. Well, he landed safely on the park of the hospital and saw the car that was prepared for their escape. After Rin catched up and taking Miku they dashed away from the hospital and on to Tokyo.

**TOKYO**

When Miku woke up, she was in a Teal gown with frills all over the hems and a teal tiara on her head, she looked exactly like a princess but one thing was on her mind.

_How did I get into this fluffy cute dress ? _Miku thought as she got up from the bed and headed towards the tall mirror, she kept on twirling around, getting a glimpse on her self. Her eyes travelled across the room and somehow the motif of it was teal, and Leek Plush were everywhere, she loved the aroma of the room. _How I wish my room to be like this. _She stopped on swirling around when the door of the room opened and revealed a cute Rin on a gown too.

"Rin, what's the meaning of this?" she asked Rin. However Rin's eyes we're sparkling and she dashed towards Miku and hugged her tightly, since she just went under surgery, the wounds are still aching and Rin's hug made it even more painful.

"oww!" was all Miku could say because of the pain.

"oh ! sorry, You were just so adorable and I was so excited that I forgot that you just went under surgery because of that damn Neru." Rin said clenching her fist

"well, would you care to explain everything to me ? why am I here, and where is this place?" asked miku as she travelled her gaze around the room again.

"isn't it obvious? It's your room." Said Rin smiling.

"My room?" asked miku confused. But before Rin could explain the bell rang three times.

"oh ! there's the signal, no time to talk. Hurry up, we must go downstairs already.. this will be the happiest moment of your life. I assure you that." Rin said as she pulled Miku downstairs.

Although confused Miku just followed Rin downstairs. She squealed when she saw the people downstairs, it almost filled the ballroom floor, but what greatly amazed her was the visitors we're her schoolmates, she knows everyone in her school since she helps them all and she's known for the campus princess. She looked around and spotted a yellow head, she made way to reach the yellow haired person but got drowned in the crowed since everyone came charging at her. She was still confused about everything that's happening but it was as if her subconscious told her to run. She ran away although she feels bad about leaving them who worried for her so much. She didn't know where her legs were taking her but all she cares about was to get away from the crowd. The stitch from her surgery ached so she hid on a place that looks like the garden. She went inside the garden maze and sat down on the grass. She was gasping for air, when a hand touched her shoulders.

"Hey!" Miku turned and gasped. Len was there in front of her in a tuxedo. He looked so gorgeous and hot, moreover he took his fake glasses and contacts off revealing his light blue eyes that would hypnotize every girl who looks through it.

"Len?" miku asked still gasping for air

"what happened? Why are you breathing so heavy? It's as though you ran in a marathon." Then he laughed but was cut when Miku suddenly hugged him

"what's happening? Why are there many people here? And why are they our schoolmates? Where are we anyway?" miku said pouting.

"wait, wait, wait. First of all, this is your house in Tokyo. Lily reconstructed it since you started coming back here, second, don't you know it is yours and mikuo's birthday and third they're here because we invited them."

"but you know that I just came from a surgery and you brought me here?" Miku said

"it's alright .." then he hugged her close to his chest. Somehow Miku calmed down as she heared Len's rapid heartbeat

"yeah, everything's going to be alright as long as your with me." Then she lifted her head and kissed Len

"uuh .. Miku , I know it's a bit selfish but can I be your first dance?" Miku giggled a bit then she held out her hand

"it would be my pleasure Ouji-sama." And so they danced there in the maze garden. The place was all theirs and no one ever interrupted them and so an idea came to Len's mind

_Might as well grab this opportunity to tell it to her before I lose this chance._

Len stopped from dancing which made Miku confused. All of a sudden he knelt in front of her and grabbed her hand. Miku's face turned to crimson red.

"Len .. you don't mean it?" Miku stuttered

"yes, I mean it Hime-sama… Miku, will you let me be by your side forever?" Len said while smiling. Len noticed something glittering in Miku's eyes.

"YES , of course ouji-sama." Miku said while smiling and a hint of tears welling up on her eyes.

"please take care of me from now on till eternity." Miku said as she hugged and kissed Len. From that moment everything turned out perfect for the both of them although hardships come across their way they faced it together and got through it together.

**Y : oooh ! that was really long !**

**M : yeah .. super long !**

**L ; well, it's our finale anyway so it should be fine, I guess ?**

**Y : well guys, I hope you review, I had a hard time thinking for a suitable ending for this story but still ended on my first choice .. please review guys !**


End file.
